La rabia es contra el tiempo
by Alizter Uxcane
Summary: La felicidad a veces está tan cerca que no la vemos… Comentó Antonio por la boda de uno de los amigos de Lovino. Pero... a veces reconoces la felicidad en el momento menos propicio... y para cuando lo haces, ya es demasiado tarde.
1. Justamente ahora

- Lovi~ ha llegado el correo.

Dijo Antonio que se presentaba ante el italiano con un bulto de papeles que acababa de tomar del buzón.

-Toma, esta es tuya, los demás son recibos y cuentas que pagar.

Le mostró la carta que era expresamente para Lovino, notó que no era una carta del banco con un estado de cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito del menor; era un sobre blanco que tenía escrito a mano tanto el remitente como el destinatario, quizá una carta personal de la familia de Lovi... pero el tipo de letra inclinada a la derecha y chueca no podía ser del hermano del italiano. Dejó de tomarle importancia al sobre cuando el chico lo tomó, entones se distrajo en ver qué cuentas eran las que habían llegado.

Lovino con sobre en mano, comenzó a revisarlo posando sus ojos en el remitente, nada importante quizá, ya que después de leerlo empezó lentamente a abrirlo. La sorpresa fue cobrando vida en sus ojos a medida que avanzaba su lectura. Cuando terminó, dio un suspiro de satisfacción acompañado de una media sonrisa; Antonio volvió la vista hacia él cuando escuchó el suspiro, se le antojó prometedor de una buena señal.

-¿Buenas nuevas, Lovi?

-Supongo que sí… ¿nuestras visas estás vigentes?

-Así es, aún quedan 2 años para renovarlas… ¿es qué saldremos de España?

-Dentro de un mes… Esta carta es en realidad una invitación para una boda

-¿Una boda?

-Eso acabo de decir, bastardo sordo… ¿recuerdas al chico de la universidad? Aquel norteamericano que compartía piso conmigo solo porque había comida buena y que hablaba mal español combinado con italiano e inglés.

-Me parece que sí… Alfredo ¿verdad?

-Alfred, Antonio, Alfred. Si, es él y va a casarse. Quiere que sea uno de los padrinos

-¿De verdad? Ya que has hablado en plural, has de querer que te acompañe ¿a que sí? –no pudo evitar acercarse al italiano para abrazarlo, ese tipo de cosas pequeñas le ponían en extremo feliz. Era tanta la felicidad que además del abrazo, besó su mejilla con ternura- Entonces seremos padrinos~… presiento que va a costarme mucho.

- Y no solo la ropa, también el viaje, ya que la boda será en Estados Unidos

Era lo único malo que había con tener al lado a un italiano que gustaba de depender economicamente de tí aunque podía muy bien gastar su propio dinero: compraba ropa muy cara.

-Vale, veré que puedo hacer para esas fechas… ¿os había dicho que resultas más caro que una mujer _signore_ Vargas?

-¿Y ya te había dicho que te retrasaste con la comida, _señor_ Carriedo? Tengo hambre.

El español rió de buena gana, era muy difícil que el italiano tardara tanto en golpearle por ese tipo de bromas que siempre lo hacía exasperar. Soltó al italiano de ese abrazo después de robarle uno de los tantos besos que había en su boca, para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Ya va, ya va, ya te sirvo entonces. Así que iremos a Estados Unidos… que no diré que me emociona mucho, pero siempre es bueno conocer mundo.

-Tendrás tiempo de emocionarte y conocer, bastardo. Alfred quiere que viajemos en un mes, pero la boda será en mes y medio. Quiere que estemos allá 2 semanas antes para afinar detalles y que todo sea perfecto… creo que le haré un presente

- ¿El qué?

- Un viaje por Italia, es lo que me costará menos si puedo hacer que mi hermano me haga ese favor.

El español terminó de servir la comida de ambos, colocó la mesa y acercó el vino para acompañar ese trozo de cerdo con hortalizas cocidas. Para ese punto, el italiano ya estaba sentado en su lugar en la mesa, Antonio se sentó a su vez para servir el vino.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la afortunada? Oh es verdad… quizá no la conozcas, hace tiempo que Alfred no te escribía.

- Por carta no, pero aun tenemos contacto. Si conozco con quien se va a casar, solo que es **_un afortunado_**

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, desde que le conozco, Alfred salía con un inglés que conoció en Nueva York ¿recuerdas que te conté eso?

- Ah ya, claro… no en verdad, Lovi

-Bien, pues él, se va a casar con él, o al menos eso creo. El nombre que venía en la invitación me suena y creo que es el mismo sujeto que me presentó en la universidad.

Instintivamente releyó la carta que había guardado en el bolsillo de su suéter, cuando dio con el nombre del otro novio, dejó el papel bajo la servilleta.

-Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland… sí, es el mismo nombre de aquella vez.

- Pero te lo presentó en la universidad… y eso fue hace casi 5 años, Lovi

- Y cuando me lo presentó ya tenía tiempo con él… vaya, que deben de estar juntos desde hace casi 8 años. Alf se tardó en decidirse, mira que su novio tiene un carácter… horrible.

- Arthur Kirkland ¿eh?... Tiene nombre de marca barata.

- Y tú tienes el nombre más común de todo un país, bastardo.

Comieron despacio para disfrutar los alimentos, el vino no era de los mejores que había escogido Antonio, ambos lo notaron, así que no pidieron más. Lovino pidió un vaso de jugo y el español fue al frigorífico por la bebida. Le sirvió al otro y después se sentó

- ¿Crees que será una gran boda?

- Considerando a ese par… será enorme y frívola. Un gran evento elegante e inesperado sin duda.

-Eso espero Lovi… Nos vamos a divertir

Le regaló una sonrisa a su amante, por lo que había contado el chico, sería una fiesta de las mejores a las que ambos hubieran asistido. Antonio, sobre todo, gustaba de ver que las personas hacían actos para celebrar su amor o la pasión humana sobre cuestiones artísticas o incluso sobre otra persona.

- La felicidad a veces está tan cerca que no la vemos… Me alegra en el alma que ellos la hayan visto aunque haya sido tarde.

Ese pensamiento salido de la nada, se le antojó a Lovino un poco melancólico. El español era débil a celebrar sentimientos, propios o ajenos, y siempre que hablaban de ese tipo de cosas, sabía que Antonio recordaba su propia boda. Miró sin pensar su dedo: la vista de ese anillo simple y brillante lo hizo sonrojar.

-Deberías buscar las visas, a ti no se te da bien tener las cosas a tiempo y no quiero que un día antes de salir estés haciendo maletas y buscando los documentos, idiota.

- Vale, ya voy cariño~

Antonio sabía que llamarle así al italiano le iba a causar problemas, a Lovino no le gustaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas… al menos no lo iba a admitir frente al español. Antonio, pues, se levantó de la mesa y caminando graciosamente se dirigió a las escaleras, subió algunos escalones y tomándose del barandal asomó su cabeza para llamar a Lovino.

- Yo, gracias a Dios, me alegro de no haber visto mi felicidad demasiado tarde. Te quiero, Lovi.

Sin esperar respuesta, continuó escaleras arriba para entrar a su habitación y buscar las visas.

Como ya no tenía a quien gritarle o a quien mandar, Lovino no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente.

- He de reconocer que esa es la única vez que no has llegado tarde, maldito Antonio

Dio un sorbo a su jugo

- … pero además de no saber escoger vino, tampoco sabes hacer jugo de naranja.

* * *

En vista del exito obtenido con mi anterior fic(?) comienzo a creer que el spamano no es lo mío.  
Así que volví a lo que según los números me sale mejor: el SpUk.  
Aqui tienen uno más de ellos, y ahora sí para variar NO ES DE UN SOLO CAPITULO~

Y adivinen que más~? Ya tengo terminado el siguiente capitulo del fic de Antonio Alatriste(?) Pero ya que este nuevo proyecto está fresco, haré que esperen más de lo años que llevan esperando la continuación del mencionado fic... chale, de neta chale wey ¬¬

Bien pues eso, espero que les haya gustado y espero que a este fic si le vean futuro,

Cualquier cosa, duda, queja, comentario, pedido, alegoría(?), sarcasmo, metafora, crítica constructiva y/o destructiva son bienvenidas. Sobre todo las críticas. Ayuden al mundo a escribir bien!

Gracias por leer


	2. Golpearte con un beso

2.- Golpearte con un beso

A pesar de estar ante un evento importante y un viaje largo, no cambiaron mucho la rutina, solo Antonio llegaba tarde por estar tomando clases de inglés con su asistente… que era Lovino. Fuera de eso, todo seguía igual.

Lovino comenzó a preparar lo necesario para el regalo de Alfred. Toda su familia vivía en la región toscana de Italia, aun si su lugar de origen fuera Sicilia. Por los paisajes que tenía bien grabados en la memoria, creía que un buen regalo de bodas sería un viaje, no por toda Italia, sino por esa campestre región de la bota.

Llamaba con insistencia, día sí y día también, a su hermano preguntándole si ya tenía una casita campirana y una habitación turística en Florencia, que era la provincia más turística de la Toscana. Conociendo a Alfred, sabría que se aburriría si solo tuviera un paisaje que ver, ya fuera una ciudad histórica o la más bella campiña con hectáreas de ganado y cultivo…

Feliciano, quien era el mencionado y ajetreado hermano de Lovino, le aseguró que iba de a poco, pero que todo estaría a tiempo. Al menos la casita campirana estaba lista… Conociendo a su propia gente, Lovino sabía que el tiempo era demasiado relativo, así que "estar a tiempo" era un eufemismo para "ya tengo algo, entonces puedo descansar para hacerlo poco antes de la fecha límite porque será rápido y tengo tiempo"… por ello mintió en las fechas, diciendo que la luna de miel sería en 3 semanas. Con ese tiempo a favor podría presionar a su hermano.

- Manda mis recuerdos a Feliciano

- Dice el idiota que te manda recuerdos… Dice mi hermano que está bien, él también.

- Dile…

- Ya terminó mi horario de ser tu asistente, si quieren hablar no usen ni mi tiempo ni mi crédito del móvil. No soy su contestadora personal ¿oyeron? _Ci vediamo fratello_

Y colgó más rápido de lo habitual.

- Tienes mucho tiempo para mandar recuerdos, ¿ya terminaste las maletas?

- No, aun no… me falta decidir que ropa interior llevarte

El italiano dio un golpe en la cabeza del español, no estaba molesto, estaba avergonzado. A pesar del tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba a que Antonio dijera o hiciera cierto tipo de cosas.

- Bastardo… termina pronto que ya va a ser hora de dormir y mañana solo quiero subir al auto e irnos.

- Vale, que solo falta eso. Anda a daros una ducha, cuando salgáis todo estará listo. Además de tu ropa, debo volver a buscar las visas

- ¿Qué eso no lo habías hecho hace un mes?... Cuando salga, espero que ya todo esté terminado

Tomó una bata y entró al baño, no era el baño romano que tanto le insistía a Antonio que tuvieran, pero tenía tina y eso era algo que le tranquilizaba. Se tomó su tiempo, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba un poco estresado por el trabajo y por el viaje; los preparativos de la luna de miel para el americano y la poca eficiencia de su hermano le ponían tenso. Una hora y 17 minutos después, salió tan relajado como una buena ducha pudiera dejarlo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ah Lovi, está todo en la cama, ¿podéis guardarlo? Solo subo la cena en un flis y ya está ¿vale?

Se retiró de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta, para terminar su labor. El menor hizo una mueca de sorpresa, no creyó que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer dos cosas a la vez… normalmente solo habría terminado y se metería al armario para acomodar sus camisetas de futbol.

Sin más y ahora con una mueca de desagrado, fue metiendo las visas y su ropa interior en la maleta. Esperaba que al español le hubieran servido las clases de inglés, aun si Alfred entendiera medianamente el español, quería no fungir como interprete entre ambos, de ahí la idea de que Antonio aprendiera inglés. De pronto una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus cavilaciones

- La cena está lista, algo ligero para dormir mejor.

En una mesita a la izquierda de la gran estancia que era la habitación, estaba una charola plateada y sobre ella 2 tazas de café, una copa de vino, 4 tostadas con mantequilla, azúcar y unas piezas de pan de ajo. Algo demasiado simple y sin carne. Algo raro, pero ideal. Ya por la mañana comerían un cerdo entero si así lo quería.

Lovino se acercó a la mesita seguido del español, a cada lado había un sillón. Ninguno era igual y ambos desentonaban con los demás muebles. Cada quien tomó asiento en lo que parecía ser "su" sillón y comenzaron a cenar.

Desde que se conocían acostumbraban probar alimentos juntos, a la hora que fuera. Son esas costumbres de amigos que perduran más allá del noviazgo e incluso hasta el matrimonio, costumbres que no se pierden en la medida de lo posible, claro que no siempre podían estar juntos.

Se habían casado después que Lovino obtuviera su título en grado de Historia del arte que cursó en la Universidad de Murcia, hacía 3 años. Pero se conocían desde hacía 6 años.

El español siempre había sido demasiado directo, efusivo y evidente con respecto a lo que sentía por el italiano. Lovino siempre se mostró más cauteloso y tranquilo con respecto a sus sentimientos, incluso lo había rechazado en 4 ocasiones. Al final terminó aceptando a la quinta vez, el español no cabía en sí de gozo.

Lo complacía en el más mínimo detalle, se desvivía por el menor… y eso a Lovino no le molestaba en nada. Asumieron su papel de esposos de buena gana, les gustaba estar juntos pues era más que claro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos mutuamente. A su modo cada uno hacía que se llevaran bien.

Les solían decir que eran la pareja perfecta… ellos no lo creían. Como todo el mundo, tenían sus desacuerdos, sus peleas incluso y alguna vez, en su primer año de casados, Lovino regresó a Italia porque no soportaba el trabajo de Antonio.

Aquella vez, fue necesario que el español fuera a por él para arreglar las cosas. La situación era delicada, muchos creían que hasta ahí había llegado su matrimonio… fue necesario un doloroso ultimátum de los dos.

Antonio le dijo que si en verdad quería estar sin él, así sería, pero no pensaba seguir humillándose solo por los celos irracionales del otro… Lovino le dijo que si estaba pensando en abandonarlo, era porque lo engañaba con alguien más y por ello siempre lo dejaba solo.

Con el límite de su paciencia cerca fue que Antonio, dando su brazo a torcer, preguntó cómo podía llegar a tales conclusiones. Lovino seguía con sus teorías conspiratorias y al parecer solo una cosa le haría pensar diferente. Con una luz de esperanza, Antonio le pidió que por favor le diera una solución a todo esto. El italiano contestó que no lo dejara solo tanto tiempo.

Siendo así de fácil, Antonio hizo lo que el menor le pidió: le dio trabajo como su asistente personal… trabajo que venía desempeñando desde hacía 2 años.

Poco a poco los celos de Lovino se habían calmado por las acciones del español, sus celos no habían desaparecido, solo se controlaba más… eso y que empezó a darle algunas libertades a Antonio para no parecer muy posesivo y que de nuevo pasara una separación.

Habían aprendido tolerar las cosas que les desagradaban del otro, siempre se habían llevado bien, solo había que pulir algunas cosas. Pero gracias a sus esfuerzos, hasta ahora seguían juntos y en verdad querían que fuera por mucho tiempo más.

Está de más decir que si bien no eran la pareja perfecta, eran una de las más estables. Y quizá una de las que más fuertemente unidas estaban. No por una fuerza monetaria, si estaban juntos era por las emociones que cada uno producía en el otro.

Terminaron de cenar, Antonio bajó la charola mientras Lovino se arropaba con las frazadas de la cama, no hacía frio, pero nunca perdió la costumbre de dormir o desnudo o con ropa interior que no cubría mucho. Cuando el español subió, apagó las luces excepto la lámpara de su lado de la cama.

- ¿Listo?

- Como lo puedes ver

Se metió entre las sabanas, se quedó sentado para contemplar mejor a Lovino. De paso también acarició su cabello.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Solo mirarte

- Idiota

- Yo también te quiero

El italiano no respondió, solo cerró los ojos para sentir más profundamente esos roces, parecía que le estaban arrullando.

- Oye… Antonio

- Que pasa, cariño

- Mañana nos vamos de casa

- A menos que pase algún contratiempo

- ¿Pediste el primer vuelo?

- Como me lo pediste, Lovi

- ¿Recuerdas cuantas horas son de viaje?

- Creo que entre ocho y nueve horas ¿Por qué? No tenéis sueño

- Antonio…

- Dime

- No vamos a estar mucho en esta cama y vamos a estar algo ocupados en Estados Unidos

- Tu amigo nos tendrá ocupados

- Antonio…

- Lovino

- Yo… podrías… los dos…

- ¿Eh?

El chico alzó su tronco superior para alcanzar al mayor que seguía sentado. Al estar a su altura besó su mejilla para después murmurar

- Quiero estar contigo, estúpido. Ahora que tenemos tiempo

Fue breve. Dicho lo anterior volvió a recostarse, esta vez dándole la espalda al español y cubriéndose hasta las orejas, la pena le invadía después de confesarle sus deseos. Antonio solo atinó a quedarse un instante impactado e inmóvil, para cuando reaccionó volteó a ver a ese hombre envuelto en frazadas que necesitaba de sus caricias y compañía. Lovino se le antojó lindo como cada vez que le pedía ese tipo de cosas de un modo indirecto.

- Sois tan majo. Igual quiero estar contigo, como siempre

Descubrió un poco la espalda del italiano y pasó su mano por toda esa piel sensible y tibia. Solo ese roce despacio y sutil fue suficiente para que esa espalda se erizara y que Lovino ahogara un jadeo ansioso con sus manos. El contacto cálido del español solía hacer ese efecto, que se intensificaba cuando el menor hacía esos pedidos en busca de cercanía.

- Apaga la luz, idiota.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No quiero que veas mi cara

- Lovi, pero…

- Cállate, es un castigo por haber iniciado antes y si no lo haces cambiaré de opinión.

Antonio sabía que el menor mentía, sin embargo la oferta del italiano de pasar esa noche juntos haciendo el amor era tentadora y no la iba a desaprovechar. Bajó su rostro hasta la unión del cuello con la espalda, lo besó y dejó un rastro de besos cortos desde esa unión hasta la comisura de los labios de Lovino.

- Vale

Y con esa simple respuesta, el español se reincorporó de nuevo a su posición inicial, estiró su mano y apagó la lámpara que faltaba para quedar sumidos en una oscuridad que se les antojaba protectora y libertadora.

- No sabrás de vinos ni de jugos… pero sé que esto si lo haces bien.

Antonio simplemente no entendió, su única respuesta fue dejar a Lovino sin interiores y sin frazada.

* * *

Menos de una semana, a webo!

Bien, helo aquí. El segundo capitulo.  
¿Puedo pedirles un favor? Hace ya un rato que he leido varios fics y he notado que tienen inconsistencias en detallitos... como el uso de botones cuando solo se usaban como ornamento o el uso de fotografías cuando aun ni se inventaba la camara... en fin, ese tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, en este fic tengo mis dudas con respecto al plan de estudios que hay en España, así que les agradecería sobremanera que si ven que hay alguna de esas inconsistencias, me lo digan con entera confianza.  
Las críticas destructivas a mí me sirven mucho.

Respondiendo el review de **susumi1234:  
**Así es, el ahora ya común SpUk, Descuida esos angloparlantes estarán bien, prometo no destruirlos tanto como crees. Creo que Arthur siempre ha sentido sus cosillas por el español, así que eso de que se va a enamorar(?) pues es su amor platonico no correspondido por el canon Spamano(?) Jajajaja, lo de las vegas estaría super guay, te lo robaré si me lo permites para otro fic. En este van a ir a NY. Espero que no hayas esperado(?) mucho, aquí tienes el capitulo. Disfrutalo.

Ustedes también, espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, comentario, pedido, agreción, mentada, teorías sobre la historia(?), hacer notar las inconsistencias(?), críticas constructivas y/o destructivas son bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Por no aguardar los sueños

3.- Por no aguardar los sueños

Innecesario es decir que estuvieron a tiempo, tampoco que estaban cansados y les hacía falta dormir, ni mucho menos que lo primero que harían al llegar a Estados Unidos sería tomar una ducha juntos.

Lovino estaba de buen humor y cómo no, después de esa noche sería más amable con Antonio… Vale, el español podría darle el mejor orgasmo del mundo, hacerlo gemir hasta que se cansara o darle tanto placer como quisiera y ni así sería abiertamente más amable con él.

Después de los besos matutinos, las caricias tiernas, las caricias lascivas, las palabras al oído, los sonrojos y ese insano y natural deseo de seguir estando así… Juntos, desnudos, abandonándose al placer, dandose otro orgasmo mutuo... Una delicia sin duda, pero el viaje a Nueva York no les había costado 10 euros y aunque tuvieran dinero suficiente, no estaban listos para pagar sexo de más de 4,000 euros… sonaba demasiado arriesgado e irresistible, pero como Lovino era el encargado de la administración, decidieron esperar otra oportunidad para arriesgarse.

Después de todo aquello, decía, se vistieron y bajaron a tomar el desayuno. Antonio se estaba apurando a hacer el desayuno, sabía que la comida de avión era horrible, así que haría que desayunaran lo bastante para no tener que probarla. Para resistir un viaje de entre ocho y nueve horas, tenían que comer bien.

Apenas terminaron, subieron al auto. Iban rumbo a Valencia al aeropuerto Manises. Vivian en Murcia la capital, ya que las oficinas de la empresa de Antonio estaban ahí, aunque la fábrica y los campos de tomates/jitomates*** estaban en Águilas, otro municipio al sur de Murcia, la región. De hecho había un aeropuerto en Murcia, pero no tenía vuelos a Nueva York y de hacer tiempo en España que hacer tiempo en E.U. … mejor hacerlo en un país que conoces.

El camino no fue tan largo pensando que les esperaba estar a miles de pies de altura durante una jornada laboral. Tampoco fue tedioso, como normalmente hacían, hablaban de tonterías, de recuerdos de la Universidad de Lovino, de como se conocieron… de ese tipo de cosas que un matrimonio relativamente joven habla, aun como un par de amigos.

Cada vez que podía, Antonio le robaba un beso a Lovino, ambos se querían, pero siempre sería él quien lo demostrara. Lovino tenía su modo un poco _"seco"_ de ser con el español… y quizá eso fuera lo que agradó a Antonio. Uno no es consciente de los defectos que encantan a los demás o de las cualidades que lo hacen a uno odioso.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando tu hermano creía que era un anciano y no quería que estuvieras conmigo porque te iba a dejar viudo pronto?

- Jajaja, como olvidarlo, con la descripción que le di de tí, el pobre tenía miedo que en algún momento me mandaras encerrar y que nunca lo volvería a ver.

- Pero si el que es un loco celoso que no quiere que nadie se me acerque eres tú Lovi. Siempre has sido tú.

- No mientas bastardo, no siempre fui así.

- Pero hombre, que si. Desde que te conocí mostraste mucha posesión conmigo ¿es que te gusté desde que me viste?

- Eso quisieras estúpido, claro que no, de hecho aun me pregunto por qué me casé contigo.

- Porque me amas Lovino Vargas.

- ¡Ja! En tus sueños Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

- Estoy en él y me place que tú hagas mi sueño realidad.

Y contra eso, Lovino se vio vencido ante esa respuesta que se le antojó tan natural y a la vez tan vergonzosa. Derrotado por una frase sincera y una sonrisa aún más… solo a él le ocurrían esas cosas. Que, digámoslo en su defensa, producían en él una sensación tan placentera y tan fuerte que no le quedaba duda de lo que el español producía en su ser.

Queriendo acallar su lucha interna entre aceptar o no lo que Antonio le decía y entre aceptar o no sus propios sentimientos, se quedó en silencio el resto del camino. Al notar la efusiva conversación del italiano, Antonio encendió el reproductor del auto, supuso lo que le pasaba al chico, trató de poner la música más neutral que tenía… pero falló en el intento.

Entre canciones en italiano de Tiziano Ferro, Bocelli, Gianluca Grignani; música en español de Mecano, El Canto del Loco, Hombres G, Mago de Oz; música en inglés de Coldplay, Marron 5, Nirvana y Gun's and Roses, en una lista de reproducción bastante extraña, Lovino se fue relajando.

A veces los dos tarareaban o cantaban alguna de las canciones, tan relajado estaba que no notó cuando el español acariciaba su pierna de tanto en tanto. Incluso él mismo comenzó a corresponderle tomando su mano en los semáforos en rojo. Con la música se fue perdiendo en los paisajes de carretera que le servían de distracción a sus pensamientos, tarareaba las canciones que no sabía y cantaba a media voz las que sí. Con _Vivo per lei_ en sus labios, llegaron al aeropuerto.

- ¿Que va a pasar con el auto?

- He arreglado que Francis venga por él, le he dado un juego de llaves y vendrá en algunas horas.

- Aun con ese francés…

- Lovi, no habléis así de tu tutor.

- Ya no lo es, sólo es tu amigo y mi ex profesor.

- Lo has dicho, es un amigo, nada más. Sabes que te aprecia, sois algo pesado con él.

- Como sea, solo espero que no lo choque.

Cerraron las puertas del auto, bajaron las maletas y comenzaron a caminar. En ese pequeño trayecto, Lovino alcanzó a Antonio y tomó su mano para andar a la par. Ese suave toque se le antojó al español demasiado electrizante, sobre todo después de querer perder el vuelo para volver a hacer suyo al italiano. No era común que el menor tuviera gestos tan evidentes de cariño, así que disfrutó ese simple contacto, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Lovino hiciera otro gesto como ese.

Disfrutar y gozar, se dijo a sí mismo Antonio. Apretó la mano del menor, le dio una sonrisa y se acercó para aprisionar sus labios por un lapso que se le antojó eterno. Al terminar de profanar la boca del italiano, susurró un leve _Gracias_ que hizo que Lovino se sonrojara pero no que soltara su mano. Con esa reacción, el español no pudo más y lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza, como un oso a su tronco favorito.

Ante las protestas del italiano de que se quedaría viudo pronto si lo seguía asfixiando, dio una ligera tregua y aflojó un poco el agarre. Antonio alejó un poco su rostro del cuello del menor, donde refugió su cara durante el abrazo, para darle un lento y ligero beso en la frente, observando al chico, admirándolo como siempre lo hacía y dando gracias a su dios por permitirle vivir en un país donde las leyes le permitían disfrutar a ese hombre que tanto adoraba.

- Anda, o en verdad perderemos el vuelo.

- Tú eres quien está perdiendo el tiempo viéndome, como si nunca me vieras.

- Sabéis que no me canso de hacerlo, os amo señor Vargas, os amo con todo mi corazón.

- … yo también bastardo, no finjas que no lo sabes… me cuesta más demostrarlo que decirlo… pero ya sabes lo que siento Antonio… ya sabes que te amo.

- No importa que lo digas solo porque tengáis que decirlo, las acciones hablan más que las palabras Lovino y aunque no me lo dijerais, como normalmente acostumbras, vale más lo que haces que lo que dices… Pero vale, que no está de más que me lo digáis, no os lo exigiría jamás, solo cuando quisieras… pero de vez en vez me gustaría que me dijerais que me quieres. Es una sugerencia, en nuestros votos nunca establecimos nada

- No te acostumbres, lo has dicho bien, no suelo decírtelo y aprovecha cada vez que te lo digo.

- Así lo haré señor lenturón, vamos ya que si el vuelo parte sin nosotros, tú pagarás los ocho mil euros.

Antonio pues, comenzó a alejarse con una gran sonrisa en los labios después de que su magnífico esposo le dijera esas palabras que a él tanto gustaban.

- Pues si lo hago, no te pagaría con dinero...

Murmuró el italiano que emprendió la marcha a cierta distancia detrás del español, sonriendo interiormente. Sin duda lo quería y era una verdad tan absoluta como que el español era un tanto despistado… Le gustaba, le quería sin dudarlo y estar con él era un placer que no estaba dispuesto a dejar.

Pasaron todos los requerimientos para volar a un país que cuidaba exageradamente a cada vuelo que llegaba a su territorio, esperaban que el tiempo de anticipación que habían tomado fuera suficiente ya que las revisiones eran un dolor de cabeza y una pérdida de tiempo para los que llevan prisa. Con todo y eso, pasaron cada requerimiento, siendo Antonio quien, aún con la alegría que Lovino le había causado, se adelantó dando saltitos. Lovino pensó en lo insoportable que se iba a poner el español por lo feliz que estaba.

Con aquella delantera, Antonio mostró los boletos a una encargada en una ventanilla: media hora más, vuelo IB3-793, fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer. Se sentaron en la sala de espera, media hora más, media hora menos… no iba a hacer la diferencia

- ¿Cómo es Estados Unidos?

- No lo sé, también es la primera vez que voy.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A Nueva York.

- ¿De donde es la _Unidad de Victimas Especiales_?

- Debes dejar de ver series de televisión.

- Pero si es ahí ¡verdad?

- … Pues si.

- Entonces ya sé cómo es, he visto todas las temporadas.

- Pero que idiota que eres.

- Siempre me dices eso, a que fue el primer pensamiento que tuvisteis cuando me conociste.

- Si, en verdad que pensé que eras un completo estúpido la primera vez que te vi… lo peor es que no me equivoqué.

- Y seis años después aquí estás conmigo.

- Nunca debí ir con Francis, la única vez que fui y me encontré un acosador pirado.

- ¿Que habías dicho que hacías en su oficina?

- Necesitaba una regularización en arte francés, siendo él mi tutor y francés, me pareció buena idea ir ¿cuál fue tu tonta excusa?

- Me había invitado a su trabajo y de ahí ir de marcha

- Dos viejos por los bares de Murcia

- No éramos viejos entonces y no somos viejos ahora.

- Claro que lo son jajaja, siempre lo serán.

- Cuando llegues a los 28 quien será el viejo

- Aun tú, porque cuando yo tenga 28 tu tendrás 31

- Pero serás viejo también. Alfred es más joven que tú y a mis 31 os aseguro que me veré bien

- A esa edad, tu cuerpo te cobrará factura y te pondrás además de viejo, gordo y flácido. Te conseguiré un buen asilo, lo prometo.

La imagen que pensó Lovino de su esposo en esas condiciones, fue tan caricaturesca que soltó una sonora carcajada que le provocó un dolor en el estómago de tanto reír. Por su parte, la imagen que Antonio tuvo de sí mismo en esas condiciones fue tan grotesca y exagerada que se puso pálido, no quería llegar a estar así, más por Lovino que por estética.

En ese lapso, la característica voz que anuncia los arribos y las salidas en cualquier aeropuerto, sonó para anunciar que el vuelo IB3-793 con destino a Nueva York estaba por despegar. Ambos se levantaron, aun con la risa y la palidez, para abordar el avión.

Mostraron los boletos, caminaron por el pasillo que unía la terminal con el avión, buscaron sus asientos y al encontrarlos, no les quedaba otra cosa que sentarse… otra vez.

- Así que esto costó cuatro mil euros.

- No íbamos a ir en clase turista.

- Bueno, mola mucho esta clase, pero es un poco cara.

- No me vengas con tacañerías Antonio, que todas tus membresías deportivas también son caras.

Y como Lovino era el que tenía los datos de todo debido a su trabajo, sabía que no le podía discutir.

- Bien, dormiré lo que no dormí anoche. Solo deja que pase la sobrecargo para pedirle las cosas que necesito.

- Vale, yo trataré de tenerme en pie lo más que pueda, que yo también tengo sueño.

La pobre sobrecargo cumplió todos y cada uno de los caprichos que se le antojaban al italiano y que eran factibles arriba de un avión, porque por más dedicación que pusiera, la pobre mujer no le podía conseguir una bandeja de pizza a la leña recién hecha.

Cuando al fin se hubo dormido, Antonio pasó el rato viendo las instrucciones que daba la sobrecargo de qué hacer en caso de emergencia, el aburrido video de seguridad, la mala película que había abordo. No terminó de hacerlo todo, lo hizo a intervalos ya que en verdad era aburrido.

Al fin se decidió a leer un poco, de la pequeña mochila que permiten subir con uno mismo, sacó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Leyó casi media hora, lo que le estaba cobrando factura era la falta de sueño, volvió a guardar el libro y dejó la mochila entre sus piernas, le dio una mirada rápida a Lovino quien estaba boca arriba con un antifaz para dormir, sonrió. Alargó su mano para tocar su mejilla y sus labios

- Descansa,

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, volvió a estirar su mano y esta vez tomó la del italiano entrelazando sus dedos, estrechándola suavemente.

- Os quiero tanto Lovi, tanto en verdad.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez para sí mismo. No dudaba que aquella sería una experiencia maravillosa para los dos, esa boda se le antojaba como una aventura impredecible, algo divertido que ambos atesorarían. Con esas ideas de un porvenir más feliz con el chico de su vida fue que cayó rendido en una somnolencia tenue y reparadora que se convirtió en el sueño apacible de los hombres resueltos a todo.

Morfeo se declaró por varias horas como dueño y señor de esos dos hombres, pero tenía mucho mayor terreno de ventaja en el español, quien estaba recorriendo cada palmo de su sueño con tanta lentitud que parecía que nunca terminaría. Disfrutaba, eso era claro y estaba en la mejor parte de su disfrute cuando sintió un movimiento demasiado brusco que le hizo despertar y dejar a Morfeo sin uno de sus más leales súbditos.

- ¿Quién, que… como… hemos llegado?

- Dice la sobrecargo que no falta mucho para aterrizar.

- Vale, iré despertándome ¿hace mucho que estáis así?

- No realmente, hace 20 minutos que desperté, poco faltó para que me durmiera de nuevo, esa película es malísima.

- Ya vale, debisteis traer un libro en caso de que pasase eso ¿queréis el mío? No sé cuánto tardaremos, pero quizá te ayude a distraeros.

- ¿Qué libro trajiste?

- El romancero Gitano y La reina del sur.

- Dame el de poesía, si de verdad no tardamos en aterrizar, no quiero que sea una lectura larga.

Le dio el romancero, empezó a leer el libro que el italiano no había querido y esperaron el aterrizaje. Aún tenía sueño, no prestaba mucha atención a su lectura porque se le nublaba la vista. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse al cansancio y releer lo que ya había leído para esta vez sí ponerle atención.

Al fin aterrizaron, cuando bajaron del avión y estaban esperando el equipaje fue que Lovino encendió su móvil para comunicarse con Alfred y saber dónde estaba, la respuesta fue inmediata, estaba en el área de llegada de la terminal 8, Lovino le dijo que ellos estaban en la terminal 4 por lo que resolvieron que Alfred fuera a su terminal. Esperaron solo un poco, se notaba que el muchacho conocía el inmueble.

- Lovi

Una chillona y sonora voz que alargó las _ies_ dela palabra _Lovi_, resonó por toda la terminal. El sonido se fue haciendo mayor, señal de que el emisor estaba avanzando. Al escuchar esa voz, Lovino reconoció a Alfred, cuando al fin lo vio entre la multitud se fue acercando, Antonio le seguía.

- Alfred, estás más delgado.

- Y tú más alto –comenzó a reírse- Cinco años y te ves igual.

- Gracias, supongo que tú también.

- De verdad no puedo creer que estés casado.

- Ni que tú te vayas a casar después de tanto.

- ¿Tu esposo dónde está?

- Venía detrás de mí, está cargando las maletas.

- Ah, entonces es ese.

Y señaló a un pobre hombre que cargaba como dios le daba a entender unas 5 maletas… que al parecer no notaba que tenían llantitas para que no las cargara.

- Si… es él.

- Tampoco ha cambiado.

- ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- Creo que sí, tiene los ojos verdes como Arthur.

- Antonio, muévete idiota que nos retrasaremos.

- Sí, es tu esposo. También le gritabas así.

Alfred se acercó con el español para ayudarle, tomó dos de las maletas y sacó sus rueditas, le indicó a Antonio que hiciera lo mismo con las que él traía.

- Vale, gracias tío.

- Soy Alfred el amigo de Lovino.

- Antonio, su esposo, es un placer.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- No realmente, han pasado muchos años y Lovi casi no te menciona.

El angloparlante hizo un mohín de decepción ¿cómo es que uno de sus mejores amigos no hablara de él? Le dirigió una mirada acusadora

- Tú, te habías olvidado de mí. Te escribí, no perdí contacto, te mandaba postales, a veces cartas y ahora te mando whatsapps ¿cómo te olvidas de mi tan fácil?

- Alfred no seas idiota ¡¿como jodidos voy a olvidarme de ti si siempre te respondo todo lo que me mandas y hasta yo te he mandado cosas!? Además, antes de que me mandaras la invitación, estábamos platicando por whatsapp, estúpido.

- Ah, es verdad, haces bien en no olvidarme, somos amigos y los amigos no te abandonan ni te olvidan.

- Ohana.

- ¿Eh?

- Eso que acabáis de decir, es de una película de Disney.

- ¿La reconociste?

- Claro, es una frase clásica.

Con ese pequeño comentario, empezó entre estadounidense y español, una amistad sustentada en todas las series, películas y programas americanos a los que ambos eran aficionados. Empezaron hablando de _Lost_, luego siguieron con _Friends_, _The big bang theory_, blablablabla hasta que Antonio mencionó a _Elliot Stabler_ y ese fue su tema de platica todo el camino hasta salir del aeropuerto. Cabe mencionar que Lovino tuvo muy poca participación en esta charla, excepto cuando mencionaron _House MD_ y _The Soprano_ que eran las únicas series de las que pudo aportar algo.

Al salir del aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, Alfred los guió. Les dijo que tomarían el _AirTrain*_ del aeropuerto, llegarían a la estación Jamaica, tomarían la línea E hasta Manhattan, buscarían la calle 33 para abordar un _PATH_** hasta la terminal en Hoboken, Nueva Jersey.

Como los otros dos no tenían ni idea de que estaba hablando ya que eran turistas y el americano no se molestaba en explicarles cosas como que qué coño era un Airtrain o un PATH, como si ellos tuvieran que saberlo de antemano, asintieron y dijeron al unísono _"tenía que ser norteamericano"_

Mientras hacían ese trayecto, Alfred empezó a contarles de la próxima temporada de la NFL, también de su membresía para ir a los partidos de beisbol de los _yankees_ y se lamentaba de que no iba a poder ver unos juegos por que se atravesaban los preparativos de la boda y la boda misma, sin mencionar la luna de miel de la que aún no había pensado mucho.

Antonio gustaba de los deportes, aunque prefería el futbol, pero sabía de todo lo que le estaba hablando Alfred ya que en los resúmenes que veía, hablaban de todos los deportes y se lo había aprendido. Le comentó a Alfred lo del futbol y le preguntó si le gustaba, le contestó que no mucho y que si sabía de ese deporte era porque a Arthur sí le gustaba, se la pasaba hablando del Manchester United.

Como ambos notaron que ese era tema muerto, de pronto volvieron a recaer en el tema de las series y esa sí que era tierra fértil. Mientras estos dos hablaban, Lovino optó simplemente por tomar la mochila donde Antonio traía los libros y tomó el de La reina del sur, el tema de esos dos iba para largo.

Al fin llegaron al otro lado del rio Hudson. Seguían hablando de sus series, parecía que su amistad crecía bastante bien, Lovino los veía como si de un par de locos se tratara. Notó que Antonio intentaba hablar en inglés en muchas partes del camino antes de llegar a la terminal, se notaba que sabía la técnica, las conjugaciones y todo lo teórico, pero en verdad que su pronunciación era terrible así como la de Alfred en español. Se agradecía interiormente porque ambos se entendieran, no pensaba pasar la mitad del tiempo que debían estar en E.U. haciéndola de intérprete.

Afuera de la terminal, había un gran lugar para comer, según palabras de Alfred. Y después de un vuelo largo, no les vendría mal comer de una buena vez. Los hispanoparlantes se dieron cuenta de que _"un gran lugar para comer"_ era un lugar de comida rápida y poco elaborada, ahora ya sabían que uno de los fuertes de Alfred no era el gusto por la comida. No con muchas ganas comenzaron a comer, tenían hambre y el cambio de horario les estaba afectando.

- Este lugar es muy tranquilo.

- Es verdad Alfred, es bastante simpático y silencioso, es un barrio que mola.

- Si, quería que estuvieran calmados… porque pronto se van a estresar por la boda.

- Bien, me agrada la idea, pero entonces tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?

- Este lugar es bonito, tranquilo… y bastante aburrido para ti.

- Por eso vivo en Nueva York.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

- Ustedes estarán aquí hasta que yo me case. Aquí es tranquilo y hay restaurantes italianos. Además, la boda no será muy lejos, o eso creo, no me llega el permiso que pedí.

- ¿Permiso?

- Si, me imaginé la boda en la estatua de la libertad

Con esa respuesta Lovino recordó al extravagante chico que había conocido 5 años atras, de verdad no había cambiado. Ese tipo de locuras eran lo que a Alfred se le hacía normal y lo que hacía que los demás lo vieran con cara de _"está bromeando ¿cierto?"_

- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué una boda ahí?

- ¿Y por qué no? Es un bonito lugar, está cerca de casa, es uno de mis sitios favoritos y es lo bastante grande como para que todos vean mi boda ¡quizá hasta la pasen por la televisión o vengas reporteros a entrevistarnos!

- ¿Ya lo sabe tu novio?

- No, pero seguro que le encantará.

- Sí… seguro va a encantarle.

- Pues a mí que no se me hace mala idea.

- ¿Tú también eres idiota, Antonio?

- Es un lindo gesto Lovi, que me parece romántico que lo quiera hacer en su lugar favorito.

- ¿Verdad que sí Antonio? Tu esposo es un hombre romántico como yo.

- Estoy rodeado de imbéciles que no entienden el significado de _privacidad_

En definitiva, el español parecía más amigo del americano que el mismo italiano. Lo importante era que se llevaban bien. Siguieron andando y hablando de las ideas que había para la boda, que iban desde hacerlo en las cataratas del Niagara, en Texas con una barbacoa, en la cima del monte Rushmore o en Disneyland… Ante cada idea que salía de esos dos lunáticos, a Lovino le daban unos deseos insanos de gritarles y golpearles, ¿de verdad estaban hablando en serio?

No muy lejos de la estación, estaba el hotel donde se quedarían. El hotel _W Hoboken_ cerca del rio Hudson. Alfred solo pasó para registrarlos y en la estancia les dijo que si seguían por derecho por _2nd street_ iban a encontrar todo lo que necesitaran, restaurantes italianos, Starbucks, cafés, parques, pastelerías… Hoboken es una ciudad pequeña, tranquila y hospitalaria, no tendrían muchos sobresaltos ni dificultades en encontrar lo que desearan. Ni se perderían

- Es lo que deben saber, ya me voy.

- ¿A qué hora te vamos a ver?

- A las 10 a.m.

- Vale, entonces te vemos mañana tío, ten cuidado, que según las series Nueva York es peligroso.

- _Relax_, descansen, los veo mañana.

Alfred les dio la mano y un abrazo a cada uno, les hizo un gesto de despedida y emprendió camino calle abajo. El matrimonio recibió su llave y subió a la habitación 30 que era la suya los próximos días. Era una habitación doble, dos camas, dos tocadores… era agradable igual que toda la ciudad donde estaban.

Seguirían el consejo de Alfred y descansarían después de comer algo de verdad, dejaron las maletas en el suelo y algunas en las camas. Bajaron y Antonio preguntó por un restaurante cercano, con las indicaciones que les dio la recepcionista, hallaron un local encantador. Lovino lo aprobó desde primera vista y lo aprobó más después de degustar su comida.

Cuando terminaron se distrajeron un rato en caminar por ahí, para conocer la ciudad, antes de volver al hotel. Alfred había acertado, esa ciudad era ideal, podían estar tranquilos durante todo el tiempo que quisieran. Aunque también notaron que en verdad era un poco aburrida, cosa que no les hizo meya, lo último que querían era estar en un lugar lleno de ruido y gente para descansar.

Al volver al hotel, acomodaron las maletas y cayeron en sus camas, esta vez estaban tan cansados que dormirían separados para descansar mejor. Ese sueño se les antojó milagroso, porque se sentían como nuevos a la mañana siguiente, sus relojes aun traían el horario de España, prendieron la televisión para ponerlos a la hora.

Lovino revisó su móvil y tenía un Whatsapp de Alfred, le daba los buenos día y les pedía disculpas porque iba a llegar un poco tarde, el italiano respondió que no tuviera prisa lo estarían esperando cuando llegara, después de todo Antonio se estaba duchando. Cuando el español salió del baño, seguían hablando por whatsapp, ahora entendía con quien se escribía tanto siempre que lo veía al móvil, pero no le preguntaba porque sabía que Lovino le respondería _"que te importa bastardo"_

Como tenían tiempo, bajaron a buscar algo que desayunar por la ciudad, recordaron que el día anterior vieron una pastelería, fueron a ella y compraron unos pastelillos, de regreso compraron un café y ese fue su austero desayuno. El café no estaba mal, pero los pastelillos eran deliciosos.

A la puerta del hotel estaba Alfred con un auto lujoso y un chofer al volante. Antonio hizo una mueca de sorpresa ya que cuando los recogió del aeropuerto usaron transporte. Interrogó a Lovino con la mirada, le hizo un gesto de normalidad, que no se preocupara.

- Me preguntaba porque no habías traído tu auto ayer.

- Quería que conocieran, es más divertido ir en trasporte.

Los 3 subieron al auto, Alfred dio la orden de ir a Jersey City para saber qué había ocurrido con su permiso. Antonio no sabía que era aquel cambio y fue cuando le contaron que significaba toda aquella ostentación.

Alfred F. Jones era hijo único de uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Estados Unidos, era un niño consentido y caprichoso que adoraba su vida, su país, las series y las cosas exageradas y poco comunes. Gracias a su nacimiento siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y hasta la fecha le costaba mucho aceptar las negativas en cualquier cosa.

También era muy terco, decidido y fuerte, Lovino recordaba haberle visto hacer ejercicios que no cualquiera resistiría. Su destino pintaba prometedor por su origen y por las decisiones que él mismo tomaba. Iba a heredar las empresas de su padre, eso lo había aceptado desde el principio, por ello necesitaba estudiar un poco sobre el tema, fue cuando decidió estudiar en España.

En verdad no le importaba mucho la universidad. En palabras de su padre, tenía un olfato innato para los negocios desde niño cuando jugaba con sus amigos. Viajar tampoco fue un problema, seguía a su papá en sus viajes de negocios, el ir a España no era nada difícil, solo melancólico para un joven que idolatraba la nación que le vio nacer. Tan poco le importaba a Alfred o a su familia la universidad que no hubo ninguna objeción cuando dejó de lado sus estudios y no se graduó de la universidad de Murcia por regresar a Nueva York para ver a su padre que había caído enfermo.

Con esa narración Antonio estaba más que fascinado, hasta cierto punto sentía un poco de envidia por él, aparentemente tenía una vida que cualquiera quisiera. Sabía que no todo en la vida del americano sería color de rosa y que alguna mancha debía tener, pero a lo poco que conocía no veía nada, además no era quien para ponerse buscar la infelicidad del joven.

Al menos podía deducir que era un buen chico, sencillo en personalidad y muy activo para casi todo: desde enviar mensajes de texto hasta organizar su propia boda. Lo deducía más por la cantidad de palabras por segundo que salían de su boca y la ambición de sus proyectos que por cuestiones de movilidad, era activo pero le gustaba la comodidad. Ese auto con chofer era la prueba perfecta

- ¿Y ahora como está vuestro padre?

- Mejor, sigue yendo a rehabilitación.

- Me alegra que esté bien, espero verle algún día.

- Por videollamada, no sale mucho por salud.

- Ya que sale eso al tema ¿dónde está tu novio, Alfred?

- Llegará después, está en Inglaterra de visita.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces venir?

- Asuntos de su familia… no quiere que vengan a la boda.

- ¿Qué?

- Su familia es más que disfuncional, quizá le de miedo que la arruinen.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Sí, me los presentó después de insistir un mes.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Hablamos un rato… sí que son disfuncionales. Me agradan, pero no sé… a Arthur no le agradan porque se tratan muy fuerte.

- ¿Muy fuerte?

- Como decirlo… se hacen muchas bromas, gritan… Arthur dice que son _muy bitch_

- Comprendo.

- Pobre tío, debe ser difícil tener una familia así.

- Es difícil saberlo, no habla mucho de su familia.

Se hizo uno de esos silencios incomodos que no duró mucho ya que habían llegado al ayuntamiento de Jersey City a lo del permiso, Alfred bajó y ambos hispanoparlantes se quedaron dentro.

- Ese hombre nunca cambia.

- Nunca mencionaste que fuera un millonario estrafalario.

- No era importante, además tú no te acordabas de él, en su momento te lo dije.

- Vale, ya no me regañéis.

- Por lo visto te agrada, igual que hace 5 años.

- Es un tío muy majo.

- Mientras no te vayas con él por sus series y sus millones, no veo problema con que se lleven bien.

- ¡Que no, hombre celoso! ¿cuando entenderéis que con el único con el que quiero estar es contigo? Te quiero

- Mas te vale bastardo.

- Lovi…oh, espera que me vibra el móvil… Diga… que no se oye… sí, ¿diga?... joder, se cortó.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé, no he alcanzado a contestar.

- Devuelve la llamada.

- Esperaré, si es importante me volverán a marcar ¿no es así?

- Bien, pero deja el móvil en vibrador, debemos seguir a Alfred, recuérdalo. A lo que veo serán días largos, tengo que hacer que desista de casarse en un parque nacional o arriba de la cabeza de uno de sus ex presidentes.

- Ya lo veo venir… no se ve de buen humor.

- Maldición, ya empezamos a lidiar con estupideces.

- Tranquilo Lovi, todo saldrá bien.

Lo calmó con una amplia y sincera sonrisa antes de que el español tomara la mano del italiano y la besara con delicadeza. Con ese gesto esperaba que el italiano se llenara de quietud para contener el torbellino interior que Lovino sabía que estaba guardando Alfred y que Antonio intuyó solo con el semblante del americano.

Quizá no en cuanto llegaran a E.U., pero esa noche era muy seguro que por fin se dieran esa ducha juntos que planearon antes de siquiera abordar el avión. La necesitarían. Y mucho

* * *

Pinche Alfredo _Mirrey princezo forevah_(?) que me has hecho reir cada que ponía una intervención tuya.  
Vale, que aquí está el capitulo, ahora no fue antes de la semana ¬¬ chale...

Bien, primero las aclaraciones:  
*Airtrain: una especie de tren economico que conecta el JFK con algunas zonas de los alrededores.  
**PATH: es el nombre de una linea de tren que conecta a Manhattan con Nueva Jersey  
*** Tomates/Jitomates: lo dejé así porque no quiero generalizar. Soy de Guadalajara y acá si les decimos jitomates y aun no me acostumbro a decirles solo "tomates" tengo un problema con los modismos de mi pueblo(?)

Hecho lo anterior, paso a comentar el review de **susumi1234:  
**te lo parece? crees que debería hacerlo más meloso? Bueno, no me sale mucho que esos dos sean tan hardcormente rosas(?) mi visión del spamano es algo rara lo sé... bueno si me encanta el spuk creo que es por lo mismo ¬¬ Si, Spuk si... pero aun no, unos capitulitos más y ya~ Claro que se aman, Antonio siempre y con cualquier pareja tendrá sentimientos guardados hacia Lovino -no necesdariamente de amor- es una parte importante de su vida y siempre lo será. Espero que disfrutes el capitulo, ya nomás falta que aparezca el inglés.

Vale pues, espero que les guste el capitulo y les recuerdo el pequeño favorcito que les pedí de hacerme notar las inconsistencias.

Cualquier queja, duda, sugerencia, comentario, teoría de la trama, mentada, la porra me saluda(?), crítica constructiva y/o destructiva son bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Irrumpes en mi vida

4.- Irrumpes en mi vida.

Pero no sabrían como continuarían esos preparativos de boda… al menos no juntos.

Ni tendrían otra ducha juntos... por ahora

Aquella llamada seguía insistiendo en la cabeza de Antonio hasta el día siguiente, nunca tenía llamadas más que de Lovino y Francis, pero como uno de ellos estaba junto a él y el otro no tendría algo tan importante que decirle a través del atlántico… solo quedaba el trabajo.

Se informó con Alfred donde podría conseguir un móvil local, puesto que el suyo solo servía como receptor de WiFi y reloj. El americano le prestó el suyo, Antonio le agradeció y marcó a la recepcionista de su empresa… Su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco hasta que la preocupación quedó grabada en sus facciones.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No Lovi, nada.

Esa respuesta no convenció a Lovino, algo había pasado para que el español hubiera, repentinamente, dejado de sonreír. Y seguramente eso no tenía nada que ver con que a Alfred le hubieran negado su permiso de casarse en la estatua de la libertad. Algo más había que ese viejo no quería decirle, pero lo averiguaría como siempre. Antonio no podía ocultarle nada.

Al día siguiente los hispanoparlantes habían hecho venir a Alfred a Hoboken, quizá con la tranquilidad y algunos de esos deliciosos pastelillos podían hacer que el americano encontrara una solución. Toda la tarde pasado había estado muy triste y enojado por el dichoso permiso y ese día no había cambiado mucho.

- Tienes más ideas estúpidas, otra si funcionará.

- Me gustaba ese lugar.

- Si no se pudo ahí, tienes que ver otras opciones.

- No, será ahí.

- ¿Y cómo harás que sea ahí, Alfred?

- No sé…

Con esa respuesta el americano se quedó callado. Lovino solo atinó a suspirar pesadamente, no era un problema tan grande, en E.U. había miles de lugares más donde casarse que demostraran el patriotismo de Alfred, si se obstinaba en que fuera en la estatua de la Libertad era por puro capricho y eso le daba dolor de cabeza ¿con tantos millones no podía casarse en otro maldito lado?

Volteó y vio a Antonio completamente abstraído de su conversación, estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas. No había ni tocado su pastelillo… En verdad que el italiano no estaba para soportar a un norteamericano que se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, ni a un español que estaba más que distraído por problemas que seguramente no serían graves.

Con una expresión de evidente molestia, se fue del lado de Alfred dejándolo con su tristeza y fue a con Antonio con el pretexto de darle un café.

- ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas que rayos es lo que te pasa, bastardo?

- Nada Lovi.

- No me vengas con tus malditas mentiras Antonio, algo te pasa, lo puedo notar en tu rostro.

- No es nada grave, de verdad.

- Si no es nada grave entonces ¿por qué estás tan distraído? No pienso lidiar solo con Alfred y sus planes de boda frustrados, tú tienes la misma mente tonta que él, seguro que se te va a ocurrir una buena idea para salvar esta boda. Lo creo capaz de aplazarla o cancelarla solo por esto.

- Bueno… es que… no os quiero dejar solo.

- ¿Y por qué lo harías?

- Parece que hay un problema en la empresa

- ¿Un problema? ¿Qué ocurre?

Esas palabras hicieron que el italiano compartirá la preocupación del español. Al parecer si eran problemas graves a diferencia de los de Alfred.

- Un pedido con faltantes. El cliente que recibió la mercancía incompleta podría cancelarnos los siguientes pedidos debido a este error y el vicepresidente quiere que vaya a hablar con el representante que nos quiere quitar de sus listas de proveedores.

- ¿Qué tipo de error hizo que mandáramos un pedido incompleto?

- Error humano. Un número de menos en la cantidad

- ¿Ya saben dónde fue el error?

- No, pero me comunican que ya casi

- ¿Entonces para que quieren que vayas si eso lo pueden resolver ellos?

- Para pedir tiempo de entrega de modo formal

- Y aun no te has ido…

- Porque os lo repito, no quiero dejaros solo, Lovi… No quiero tener problemas, no contigo.

Retiraba lo dicho, eran problemas igual de graves que los de Alfred ¿es que los dos se confabularon para joderle el día?

- Antonio, no seas estúpido. Tienes que ir a resolver este asunto

- Pero Lov…

- Mira, comprendo que tenías miedo de mi posible reacción, pero ¡coño! Si no lo arreglas, los dos estaremos mal. Será una única excepción al acuerdo que tenemos.

- ¿Seguro que vais a…?

- Si no lo arreglas entonces no tendrás nada y yo me iré con Alfred por su dinero, me pondré gordo con la mala comida que hay aquí y no te veré más porque serás pobre ¿_capisci_?

Lovino se sonrió de buena gana, demostrándole al español que estaba siendo sarcástico y que, al menos exteriormente, no había problema en que regresara mientras la causa fuera así de grave.

- Vale, vale, salgo hoy mismo si es posible.

Antonio alzó su hombro mientras sonreía dándole una expresión relajada y bastante inocente. Dio un medio abrazo al italiano mientras se alejaba para tomar un móvil local y reservar otro vuelo. En su camino vio al norteamericano con el mismo semblante que él tenía no hace mucho tiempo, sintió pena por el norteamericano y se quedó un momento a su lado a tratar de animarle.

- Anda tío, cambia esa cara que te ves bastante deprimente.

- Pero… la estatua.

- Ah, que es verdad… ¿no has pensado en otro lugar?

- No… tenía que ser ahí. Es mi lugar favorito y quería que también lo fuera de Arthur.

El español quería decirle algo para reconfortarle, sentiría lo mismo si en su boda le hubieran negado el parque de María Luisa en Sevilla donde se habían casado. Sevilla era su lugar favorito… y si le decían que no se podía ahí, buscaría un lugar cerca.

- Hombre, que si queréis que sea cerca de esa mujer…

Desvió su mirada hacia en café de Alfred donde unos pequeños malvaviscos luchaban por seguir a flote en la humeante bebida. Una imagen se proyectó en su cabeza.

- … ¿por qué no lo haces en uno de esos barquetes que he visto en el río?

- … ¿Un ferry?

- Eso tío, en un ferry, así estarás con ella sin estar ahí.

Otra de esas miradas significativas que Alfred había mostrado ante Antonio cuando se dio cuenta de que era un acérrimo fan de series como él; una de esas miradas, decimos, se presentó en la cara del americano: para él, Antonio era un salvador de bodas en lugares favoritos, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad cual anime romántico.

Se levantó tomándole las manos, apretándolas y aun con ojos destellantes soltó sus manos para darle un efusivo abrazo. Tanto era su agradecimiento por esa simple resolución a su problema que poco le importó el sentir la fuerte mirada de Lovino sobre ambos o el movimiento corporal del español que luchaba por respirar.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

El americano no había dejado de agradecerle a Antonio ni durante ese abrazo asesino ni después de haberlo soltado. Cuando se calmó, se dirigió a Lovino para arreglar el itinerario de todo lo que iban a hacer para que la boda siguiera adelante, tenían que recuperar el tiempo que se había perdido en lamentaciones y Alfred había recobrado los ánimos.

Antonio sólo sonrió al ver a ese par de amigos con personalidades tan opuestas embarcándose en un mar de preparativos. Se sentía bien consigo mismo por lo que le dijo a Alfred y se sentía bien con ellos por el simple hecho de ser útil para seguir con esa gran y extravagante boda. Sin decir más, se dirigió a hacer la llamada para su boleto. Consiguió uno en clase turista a las 20:00 para llegar de mañana a España por aquello del cambio de horario.

Todavía quedaban unas horas y el español solo necesitaba el móvil, sus papeles y su mochila, no hizo maleta ni nada y los acompañó a arreglar algunos preparativos. Lovino había insistido en que primero arreglaran lo de la comida, se propuso un bufete de pastas, ensaladas, fuentes con carne de ternera y postres ingleses e italianos.

Al inglés no le gustaba la comida francesa y Alfred quería que hubiera hamburguesas y refresco, Lovino y Antonio se encargaron de buscar un punto medio para que todos estuvieran complacidos: servirían pastas _alla diavola_, chuletas de ternera con salsa de arándano, salchichas americanas al estilo alemán con puré y paprika. En los postres no hubo objeción.

Antonio propuso un pastel tradicional de 7 niveles, a los demás no les pareció buena idea debido a lo "tradicional"; no perduró mucho en su idea del pastel, solo recalcó que fuera cual fuera el pastel que escogieran, que lo hicieran en la pastelería donde habían comido esos deliciosos pastelillos, no estuvo conforme hasta que aceptaron. Los tres estaban de acuerdo en que esa pastelería tenía que proveer algunos postres y el pastel.

Todo el día se les fue en ir y venir de Nueva York a Nueva Jersey en pruebas de comida, buscar vajilla para la boda, los postres, en las variaciones de precios de uno y otro lugar… este fue su menor problema, con las tarjetas de Alfred no había límite, pero el italiano era más quisquilloso que el americano con respecto a precios y sabores además de gusto. Si Alfred hubiera hecho todo él solo, la boda hubiera sido una celebración exagerada del 4 de julio.

Estaban en Nueva Jersey cuando dieron las 17:30 y Antonio ya quería irse para no perder el vuelo. Alfred debía ir a esa dichosa pastelería a hacer el pedido de postres y el pastel, pero Lovino no quería que fuera solo o elegiría cosas sin buen gusto y que seguro no tenían buen sabor; pero en ese momento el italiano estaba escogiendo el color de los manteles y servilletas y no se decidía entre marfil, titáneo, blanco nacarado, perla o hueso… por lo que no podían llevar al español al aeropuerto.

Después de un suspiro de resignación, Antonio optó por la única opción que le quedaba: irse solo. Ya traía la mochila, solo pidió al americano que buscara un taxi y que le diera instrucciones para volver a Nueva York y de ahí al aeropuerto. Alfred fue más generoso y le prestó otro de sus autos con chofer para que no se preocupara de perderse, Antonio le dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo de agradecimiento por aquello del auto, a Lovino le dio un abrazo y un largo beso de despedida por aquello de que lo amaba y le iba a echar de menos.

El trayecto de regreso al aeropuerto se le antojó demasiado corto y relajante, poco tiempo sería el que estuviera sin preocuparse de nada y de apreciar el paisaje como el de ese momento, en que el auto atravesaba un gran puente y a lo lejos se divisaban los enormes rascacielos, el español no era amante del arte urbano, pero que eso se veía muy imponente para un mero espectador de lo abstracto.

No hubo problema en el aeropuerto, no llevaba equipaje, pasó todos los puestos de seguridad, comió mucho debido a las pruebas de comida de la tarde, ya había avisado al trabajo que llegaría por la mañana, llamó a Francis para que le volviera a dejar el coche en el aeropuerto, llegó a buen tiempo… Subió al avión dejando de lado el asunto de la boda para concentrarse en solucionar el bendito pedido incompleto y en esas andaba cuando decidió dormir para que otra vez el cambio de horario no le hiciera meya.

Llegó a Valencia alrededor de las 11:00, para su sorpresa el francés estaba junto con el auto, le saludó y subió rápido, no tenían tiempo que perder. Durante el camino a Murcia volvió a llamar a la oficina para que le dieran detalles más precisos. El vicepresidente y el comité de ejecutivos habían descubierto que el error era de su cliente, ese número de menos venía desde fuera, pero aún tenían que hacer la producción faltante, que ya llevaban aventajando desde que supieron del error, el jefe de producción sabía lo que hacía.

Para eso el español era requerido, más por una consideración hacía su mejor consumidor de la empresa, que por temor de perder tan buen cliente. Aun así, no estaban para jugárselas a ver quién tenía la culpa. En los negocios hay que ser precavido y astuto, por ello tenían, sí o sí, que ir a solucionar ese embrollo con sus cartas más fuertes y no andarse con miramientos.

Antonio poseía las características necesarias para un hombre de negocios, por eso su empresa había prosperado contra todo pronóstico. Se presentó, no ante el representante, sino directamente ante su cliente pidiendo disculpas por la mercancía faltante y solicitando un aplazamiento para entregarlo, la entrega se haría en cuanto tuvieran la producción indicada. El cliente puso muchas trabas, estaba tan molesto que sus amenazas de cancelar todos sus pedidos sonaban demasiado reales, Antonio no pensaba apostar a esperar a que ese cliente se tranquilizara y le dijera de buena gana "claro, tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis, no hay prisa" porque eso sería apostar a que lloviera café en el campo… de Rusia.

Hizo algo atrevido y riesgoso: de la producción que tenían lista para los demás clientes, las reservas de los almacenes y lo que habían logrado producir mientras él llegaba de Estados Unidos, reunirían la cantidad faltante y si era suficiente la entregarían al día siguiente, con el menor aplazamiento posible. Pero debían esperar al inventario de los almacenes, era una cantidad muy grande la que les faltaba.

Mientras esperaban, su jefe de producción no había detenido el trabajo, eso les seguía dando ventaja de piezas a la cantidad total. Les llegó un correo con las cantidades: en los almacenes había 60% del total faltante y en producción, al menos hasta lo que tenían empacado, había un 25% del total, entonces les quedaba tomar 15% de los pedidos de los demás clientes.

Antonio tomó otra decisión arriesgada: dejar en almacén 10% y solo tomar 50%, tomar el 15% de los pedidos listos y hacer que ese 10% más lo sacaran en producción. Si tomaba todo lo del almacén, no tendría absolutamente nada de reservas para completar los otros pedidos, aunque eso no le impediría que hubiera horas extras en la fábrica.

El hombre tenía suerte, la jugada le salió. De ser solo una jugada, se convirtió en una _estrategia_ en palabras de sus ejecutivos.

Con dos días oficiales de aplazamiento entregaron al fin la cantidad faltante. Ahora tenían que completar los demás pedidos, para lo cual Antonio había autorizado una semana y media de tiempo extra y si fueran necesarios los fines de semana, también. El jefe de producción tenía absoluta libertad de repartir el tiempo extra como le acomodara y claro, el español pagaría a conciencia todo el esfuerzo que hacían sus empleados, que gracias a ellos se había salvado ese gran pedido.

Al autorizar las extras, llamó a su vicepresidente y al gerente de recursos humanos.

- Os diré una cosa, Hernández es una pieza clave. Procurad que no nos deje.

- ¿Quiere que suba de puesto, Sr. Carriedo?

- No, es un excelente jefe de producción, pero no sabemos que tan buen ejecutivo sea. Dejadle ahí, que es donde funciona de perlas. Subidle el sueldo, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de esto.

Dada esa orden expresa, se retiró a su casa. Se echó boca abajo en su cama lanzando un grito de victoria para relajar su muy tenso cuerpo. Acarició la almohada de Lovino, la abrazó para dar vueltas en la cama cuan larga era. Ya estaba lejos de su italiano desde hacía 5 días.

Tenía la cabeza envuelta en sus ideas soñadoras, irreales y estúpidas de nuevo, así que comenzó a actuar como el esposo detallista y tonto que era. Tomó su móvil y le mandó un whatsapp a Lovino. En todo ese tiempo se habían comunicado así ya que ambos estaban ocupados y no tenían mucho tiempo de hacer una llamada en regla. El italiano le respondió y empezaron a hablar.

En todos esos días, Lovino le había contado que ya habían fletado el ferry, que ya habían tenido 3 pruebas de smoking para Alfred y algunas de tela de un color cenizo para Arthur, que el pastel estaba en proceso, que se había decidido al fin por el color hueso con perla, que los manteles serían de un azul muy oscuro, que ya se había decidido del lugar donde harían la comida… en pocas palabras, que tenían casi todo listo.

Lo más sobresaliente fue que el famoso Arthur Kirkland estaba ya en Nueva York. Alfred se lo presentó otra vez: un típico inglés, un poco malhumorado, sarcástico y bastante aburrido sin mencionar su pésimo gusto para vestir… igual que lo recordaba de hacía 5 años. Ese inglés le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza al italiano porque a diferencia de Alfred le llevaba la contra en lo que decía.

En esos días el deporte favorito del americano era ver las peleas anglo-italianas por escoger el color y la forma de las tazas para el té a la oriental que servirían para acompañar los postres. Lo único que ese par tenía en común era el que no permitirían que Alfred escogiera nada de comida, decoración o ropa, por prudencia y salud mental de los invitados.

Mientras seguía con aquellos mensajes de la aplicación en verde, estaba pidiendo por tercera vez un boleto para Nueva York. Pensaba terminar de hablar con Lovino temprano para dormir bien y salir a comprar algunos presentes antes de subir al avión. En algún momento Lovino dejó de contestarle los mensajes y viendo esa oportunidad no tardó en dormirse, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje de buenas noches bastante cursi lleno de corazones y emoticones.

Por la mañana salió a recorrer Murcia a por los regalos, sobre todo el de Lovino, el americano sería más fácil de complacer. Ya tenía la idea de qué comprarle a Alfred, no tardó mucho en encontrar una edición súper especial con material inédito, capítulos en otros idiomas, bloopers, doble disco de platino e incrustaciones de diamante con su respectivo sello de autenticidad en oro de la más reciente temporada de _La ley y el orden: Unidad de Victimas Especiales_… aunque no lo crean, no le costó encontrarla, lo difícil fue elegir el presente de su exigente e inconforme italiano. Eso sí era trabajo duro.

Buscó mucho, ya sabía los gustos de Lovino y no cualquier cosa le iba a agradar. Entró a las mil y un tiendas de ropa de renombre que encontró a su paso, varias cosas le gustaban, pero con ese esposo que se cargaba… ya sea por el color, la cantidad de bolsillos, el tipo de tela, la marca, el precio, el dobléz de la costura, el hilo con que se cosió, el corte de la prenda, lo largo o corto o cualquier otra cosa, sabía que al italiano no le agradaría. Al fin eligió una chaqueta informal que tenía apariencia de un saco delgado de un traje con 2 bolsillos al frente y uno oculto por dentro: algo formal e informal a la vez, caro, de marca y de un elegante color azul grisáceo difuminado… y aun así no creía que le fuera a gustar.

Ya se iba camino a Valencia a tomar el avión cuando recordó que además de Alfred y Lovino, había un inglesito casadero al que no le llevaba un presente. En primera instancia no se acongojó, pero él siempre tan considerado, no quería verse mal ni grosero por no ser equitativo con sus regalos. La maldición de un español queda bien con su esposo, el amigo de su esposo y el prometido del amigo de su esposo.

¿Qué coño le iba a comprar? Veamos… es inglés, aburrido, con mal gusto para vestir y de mal genio a quien no conocía… No, no era fácil. Vale, viene de Inglaterra… la torre con su gran reloj, su reina, lluvia, su palacio, el puente de Londres, lluvia, Liverpool, futbol, lluvia, comida fea, neblina, lluvia… ¿un paraguas? ¿un llavero del palacio ese que diga _Made in Spain_? ¿una miniatura del mencionado puente? ¿un libro para que aprendiera a cocinar?... Hombre, que en verdad no era fácil.

Pero se le olvidaba lo más importante de un inglés además de lo anterior y la lluvia: la hora del té. Hasta él sabía que sería una especie de insulto regalarle una caja de té en bolsita. Tampoco sabía mucho de tazas a la inglesa… por lo que no se le ocurrió nada más que una cucharita similar a las del café pero especialmente para el té ¿una cucharita tetéra? O algo así.

Vio una monísima de plata que tenía un grabado delicado y elegante que gritaba que era la ideal para un inglés… el único problema fue que ni esa pieza tan elegante se salvaba de tener el clásico grabado de _**Hecho en España**_en letras muy pequeñas pero que ahí estaban. Era un detalle, así que la compró junto con una caja de regalo similar a las que se dan para la joyería, no quería que la plata se rayara o se ensuciara, menos si era para un inglés quejumbroso.

Ya con los tres presentes y su mochila, hizo camino a Valencia acompañado de Francis esta vez, para que se llevara el auto de nuevo ya que aún tenía que estar una semana en Estados Unidos. El camino se le hizo corto, la plática con el francés se puso de lo más amena, no dejaban de reír ni de contarse sus intimidades o hacer bromas. Organizaron una salida cuando Antonio volviera para que tuvieran otra charla más larga y con más detalles.

Tomó su vuelo con el único contratiempo que le había causado avisarle a Lovino de su vuelo y la hora aproximada en que llegaría, para que esta vez sí lo pudieran recoger del JFK. Como había dormido de maravilla, no tenía sueño y necesitaba algo con que distraerse. La comida fue su peor opción, así que volvió a sacar el libro de _**La reina del Sur**_, en este vuelo si lo terminó de leer. Tomó su móvil en modo avión, conectó los audífonos y reprodujo la música almacenada mientras hacía ritmo chocando las manos con los descansabrazos de su asiento y sus piernas, se fue adormeciendo de a poco hasta que sintió una turbulencia que lo dejó despierto y aburrido. No tardó en aterrizar.

Lovino estaba con Alfred cuando el español llegó a la terminal, Antonio les saludó, se alegraba verlos ahí. Los castaños se abrazaron antes de besarse dulcemente, evidentemente se habían extrañado, después de convivir años en la misma casa y hasta en el mismo trabajo, 5 días lejos eran raros y difíciles de sobrellevar, no se sabría a quien le afectó más la ausencia del otro…

Antonio cayó en cuenta de que faltaba el tan mencionado inglés que comenzaba a creer que era un fantasma porque iba siendo hora de que no lo había visto ni una sola vez.

Alfred le dijo que Arthur estaba con su padre atendiendo asuntos de negocios: Arthur era el abogado de la empresa del papá de Alfred, que vendría siendo lo mismo que decir, que era el abogado del heredero universal Alfred F. Jones. Así que llegaría un poco tarde, a Arthur no le gustaba ser impuntual, pero menos le gustaba dejar de lado el trabajo por cualquier otra cosa. Seguía hablando maravillas de su abogado, cuando Alfred recibió una llamada y se alejó un poco del par de castaños, seguro que ese era el mencionado Kirkland.

Antonio no sabía porque no se iban a la casa del papá de Alfred para evitar que el inglés hiciera el trayecto. Lovino pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y le dijo que si esperaban era porque tenían que hacer la segunda prueba de smoking en Nueva York porque al inglés no le había gustado el traje que Lovino le había escogido a Alfred. Además de que sería la primera prueba para Arthur, que se había decidido por un smoking blanco en vez del cenizo.

Alfred volvió, la llamada era del inglés que iba en camino al aeropuerto. Antonio le dio su presente a Lovino, como se esperaba no le gustó del todo, aun así le dio las gracias y hasta se lo midió ahí mismo, recibiendo elogios de Alfred y de Antonio. Vaya que se veía bien el italiano. El ambiente se rompió cuando Alfred mencionó que se veía como uno los hombres de _Gossip Girl_, Antonio replicó que era verdad y de ahí se desviaron a otras series que Lovino ni sabía que existían. El italiano empezó a desesperarse como hacía cada vez que ese par hablaba de sus series como otakus de sus animes… para alejarse y relajarse fue a por unos cafés en un local del otro lado de la terminal.

Pidió un americano, dos expresos y un cappuccino, se tomó uno de los expresos, contó hasta 10 y tomó la charola de cartón para sostener los cafés después de pagar. Volvió a donde recordaba que había dejado a aquel par singular, pero no estaban. Recorrió el lugar con su vista, no sabía que estaban haciendo o que planeaban, era un par de idiotas que podrían asustarlo solo para reírse, pero él tenía 3 vasos de café caliente y sabía cómo usarlos si eso llegara a pasar, adiós carcajadas y hola quemaduras de segundo grado.

Al fin los distinguió… los niños estaban jugando en las escaleras eléctricas corriendo y gritando con buenos pulmones, riendo por sus propias tonterías y escondiéndose de los guardias. Ese era un par… de completos imbéciles.

De repente Alfred dio un gran brinco de las escaleras hasta tocar suelo firme y corrió hacía una de las salas del aeropuerto, Antonio iba bajando las escaleras. Volteó para saber qué era lo que hacía que el americano se comportara así y solo vio a un hombre de cabello rubio, se distrajo un poco, tanto que no notó que ya no había escalón eléctrico, había desaparecido bajo sus pies y el español al no tener apoyo dio de bruces al suelo, Lovino solo suspiró y fue tranquilamente hasta él,

- Idiota, que no viste las señales de que no puedes jugar con estas cosas… sin importar la edad que tengas ¡bastardo!

Antonio se levantó, limpió sus rodillas mientras las sobaba y con un caminar extraño a causa del golpe al caer de la escalera, fue con Lovino al encuentro del americano y el hombre de cabellos rubios. Alfred se adelantó al inglés para presentar antes que nadie a su futuro esposo.

- Bueno, Lovino y Antonio, aunque Lovino ya lo conoce… este hombre es mi prometido, el señor Kirkland.

El inglés hizo un mohín de molestia, quizá todo lo que el americano decía estaban de más, solo con decir su nombre bastaba, no era necesario tanto preámbulo ni tanta palabrería melosa. Se repuso casi al instante, no quería ser descortés con el esposo del huraño italiano, hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa… forzada, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

- Mira Arthur, él es el bastardo que tiene Lovino

El comentario le causó risa al español y un gesto de enojo al italiano. La risa del español había llamado la atención del inglés, que no le había visto aun y que ahora le estaba mirando fijamente, el apreciarlo mejor hizo que su sonrisa se viera más relajada

- Vale, hombre… Gusto en conoceros, soy Antonio, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Estiró la mano para estrechar la del inglés, de pronto un temblor extraño se manifestó en su cuerpo. Esperó a que el otro tomara su mano, alzó la vista y sus pupilas se contrajeron fijándose en los orbes verdes del inglés, fijándose en su propio reflejo en ese mar de esmeralda, perdido en esa vista rodeada de verde sintió un apretón de manos, volviendo así a su realidad para oír el nombre de ese fantasma invocado tantas veces y que al fin veía de frente.

- Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland.

La mirada del inglés cambió más, aun el español se veía reflejado en sus ojos, pero esa miraba se le antojó diferente… ya creía que el otro también se reflejaba en sus ojos y se contemplaba a sí mismo igual que él lo había hecho.

Fue un instante, un solo e ínfimo instante que cambió la atmosfera. La unión de sus manos parecía un puente entre ambos donde transitaban sus pensamientos y su energía. Ambos temblaban imperceptiblemente, estaban nerviosos y respiraban más rápido. Esa energía recorrió todo su cuerpo, encendió la parte del cerebro que está destinada a la imaginación y varias imágenes se visualizaban en ambos pares de ojos verdes.

Es extraño, pero parecía que uno veía las imágenes que se presentaban en la mente del otro, si los ojos en verdad son la ventana al alma de una persona, ellos tenían una vista completa de lo que ocurría en el alma del otro. Creían verse juntos en esas imágenes, juntos sudando, juntos andando, juntos sonriendo provocativamente…

Era extraño ver esas imágenes en los ojos de alguien a quien acabas de ver por primera vez y era más extraño aun que esas imágenes no les asustaran y todavía más extraño que esas imágenes les provocaran una sonrisa satisfactoria que el esposo y el futuro esposo confundieron con una sonrisa forzada de cortesía. No se habían caído bien a ojos de los demás.

Esa sonrisa satisfecha de lo que se veía en sus ojos, era solo el principio.

* * *

Al fin apareció el inglés por quien lloraban(?)

He de confesarles algo: el capitulo pasado fue horrible.  
Pero creo que ya lo habían notado. He intentado redimirme con este capitulo... que en sí, éste si estaba en mi idea original junto con el primero, así que creo que me salió un poco más fluido que el anterior.

No se me ocurre nada que comentar con respecto al capitulo, así que esta parte será breve.  
Les recuerdo lo de hacerme notar los errores e incoherencias.

Cualquier duda, queja, comentario, teoria, mentada de madre, incoherencia, error, horror ortográfico, sugerencia, pedido, crítica constructiva y/o destructiva son bienvenidas.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenido

5.- Mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenido

- No

- Debes

- No

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quiero

- Alfred

- ¿Qué?

- No actúes como un niño

- No soy un niño

- Actúas como tal

- ¡Que no!

- Tus rabietas dicen lo contrario

- _… Ñañaña dicen lo contrario blahblahblah_

- ¿Lo ves?

- Pero no me gusta

- Es una tontería, abre la boca

- No

- Señorito Jones, abra su gran e infantil boca

- Que no, maldición

- Bien, entonces terminaré antes que tú

- No, tienes que esperar a que yo termine

- Si no abres la boca ¿cómo esperas terminar?

- Pero ya sabes que no me gusta su sabor

- Tienes que hacerlo

- Pero…

- Anda, solo es un momento, abres la boca, haces mucha saliva para que no sientas el sabor y es todo, hasta que termines

- ¿Seguro?

- No es la primera vez que lo haces Alfred

- Si… y tampoco es la primera vez que me obligas

- Nadie te obliga, menos yo que solo soy tu empleado

- No eres mi empleado… eres mi prometido

- ¿Y crees que tu prometido te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres?

- Sí, siempre lo haces

- ¡Abre la maldita boca de una vez y termina con esto!

- ¿Ves que si me obligas?

- Ábrela

- Bien… Ahhh

- Eso es, buen chico

Fue así como el americano al fin se comió su brócoli y terminó de comer.

Fin.

Vale, no.

Con marcador de 2577 a 2570 el inglés ganaba aquella batalla. Aunque él fuera perdiendo.

Después de haber llegado al aeropuerto y de aquella electrizante presentación con el idiota español, esperó a que los demás tomaran el café que el italiano traía en sus manos y todos fueron a la prueba del smoking de Arthur.

Italiano e inglés tuvieron, para variar, una discusión por el color, por el dobladillo, por el pañuelo, por la comida que aún no había probado, hasta porque la mosca pasaba… para variar. Era la primera vez que Antonio veía una pelea entre esos 2 y al igual que Alfred se volvió aficionado de ese extraño deporte de verles pelear por todo. Al final, ellos dos se alejaron de la pelea para hablar de series, para variar…

La discusión fue tan grande que dejaron la prueba para el siguiente día, Lovino planeaba pasarlo con Antonio y tener otro tipo de peleas, cinco días solo con su amigo estadounidense entre una dinámica ciudad como era Nueva York y una ciudad más tranquila como lo era Nueva Jersey haciéndola de organizador de bodas… era estresante. Más ahora con el prometido del mencionado amigo. Necesitaba descansar aunque fuera solo unas horas.

Alfred los dejó en el hotel de Jersey, él también quería pasar tiempo a solas con Arthur y dejar a Antonio descansar un rato antes de invitarlo a su mansión a ver la temporada de _La ley y el orden _que le había regalado en su sala de series: un cuarto con teatro en casa industrial y una pantalla de alta resolución y un sillón que estaba demasiado cómodo, en otras palabras su cine privado. También le presentaría a su padre, ni Lovino había mostrado tanto interese por él como Antonio.

- Pero esta edición ya la tienes

- Sí, pero es un regalo de Antonio, me agrada y me gustó su regalo, aunque esté repetido

- ¿No se supone que tu amigo era ese quejumbroso italiano?

- Sí, pero Lovino es más serio y Antonio es alegre y le gustan las mismas cosas que a mí ¿te dije que le gustan las series, videojuegos, juegos de mesa y comics?

- Cada vez que puedes me repites eso

- Y le gusta Nueva York como a mí, debió de ser estadounidense como yo… le diré que se nacionalice

- ¿Estás loco?

- No, pero seguro que me dirá que sí, le gusta Nueva York y eso hay que celebrarlo

- Sí… seguro que le encantará tu propuesta

- ¿Sabes? Esos dos me recuerdan a nosotros

- ¿Qué?

- Tú eres Lovino y yo soy Antonio…pero no tan viejos

- Tú eres tú y yo soy yo, no nos parecemos a ese odioso italiano y a ese estúpido español

- Ya lo sé, pero tenemos algunas cosas en común

- ¿Y ahora me dirás que también tengo ese rulo ridículo y ese gesto de enojo?

- Claro que no

- Ya lo sé

- Tú tienes esas grandes cejas y un gesto de enojo peor que el de Lovino

-…

- Y eres rubio

- Idiota…

"_Es evidente que no nos parecemos_" pensó el inglés cuando bajó de la camioneta del americano. Llegaron a un hotel en Nueva York, ahí establecieron su residencia temporal mientras la boda continuaba. Alfred no quería dormir en la mansión con su padre ni usar su departamento en Manhattan hasta que el inglés fuera su esposo, Arthur le dijo que era un capricho si tenía 2 casas para dormir, aunque aquello de la privacidad le agradaba. Teniendo tanto tiempo con Alfred, ya estaba acostumbrado a los caprichos, extravagancias y lujos de la familia Jones. Acostumbrado, mas no de acuerdo.

Alfred pidió servicio a la habitación ya que Arthur no había querido acompañarlo a un Mc Donalds para comer. El filete venía con puré y verduras, lo que nos remite a la escena del señorito Jones contra las verduras verdes de la media tarde, al principio de este capítulo.

- Considerando que hay un auto a nuestra disposición, creo que podríamos hacer o rehacer alguna de las disposiciones que ha tomado Vargas.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu amigo

- ¿Lovino?

- … Sí

- ¿Y por qué no le dices Lovino?

- Porque él no es mi amigo

- Así como le llamas suena a que no te cae bien

- … no me cae bien

- Pero no es necesario que le llames por su apellido porque no te agrada

- ¿Y cómo quieres que le llame?

- Lovino, te lo acabo de decir. La edad hace que olvides las cosas Arthur

- No le voy a llamar así a ese odioso amante de la pasta

- ¿Entonces a Antonio tampoco le llamarás por su nombre?

- ¿Cuál era su apellido?

- Ferhnandehs Carhiedou

- Mi español no es tan bueno

- Él te agrada menos que Lovino, lo notamos en el aeropuerto

- Ah sí, el aeropuerto… supongo que si le llamaré Antonio, no tengo otra opción

En ese punto Alfred se alegró tanto que ni notó una especie de turbación y nerviosismo en el inglés, quién con un esfuerzo fácil contuvo su expresión corporal. Era muy hábil controlándose y sumado a lo despistado de Alfred, nadie lo hubiera notado.

El americano se le acercó y lo abrazó con efusividad, cosa que hizo que Arthur se relajara y respondiera al abrazo con la misma intensidad, descansando su rostro en el hombro del de ojos azules.

- Son tonterías mías Arthur… pero llamándolo así me recuerda cuando estamos en el despacho esperando a un cliente o cuando vas a dar un reporte de un caso que salió mal en la corte… me recuerda que estoy con mi abogado.

- No esperas que me haga amigo de tus amigos

- No, por qué eso es imposible

- Eres consciente de eso

- Espero que durante la boda pueda estar con mi prometido, no con mi abogado.

- … Estás conmigo ahora… ¿no?

Siempre en esas situaciones Arthur era vulnerable ante Alfred y él lo sabía, no se podía engañar a sí mismo. Quiso soltarse del abrazo, pero no quería alejarse del americano, solo alejó el rostro para ocultar un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Alfred lo interpretó como si se quisiera alejar, así que bajó los brazos, dejándole libre. Arthur se viró, dándole la espalda completamente, respirando despacio para calmarse.

- Sí, est…

Alfred se interrumpió por un sonido de burla que provenía de la boca del inglés, quién cruzó los brazos sin girar su cuerpo, parecía estar dispuesto a lanzar un ataque verbal, como solía hacerlo en la corte

- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- Responde

- Sí, siempre, desde hace 7 años Arthur

- Entonces ¿por qué nunca me tomas en cuenta?

- Siempre lo hago

- ¿En serio?

- Arthur, deja de jugar conmigo

- Tengo pruebas de lo contrario

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- ¿Te parece poco que yo no tenga ni voz ni voto en los preparativos de mi propia boda?

- Eso no es…

- ¡Lo es! Llego de Inglaterra y lo primero que me dices es que ya tienes fletado un ferry para la boda, los trajes, la comida… que ya tienes todo listo sin pedir mi opinión.

- ¿Por eso no te agrada Lovino?

- Alfred ¿cómo dices que quieres estar conmigo si yo no puedo opinar en nada? Esto es ahora… ¿que será después?

Nunca pensó que fuera algo grave, el americano solo lo veía como una ayuda de uno de sus amigos para que su prometido no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Con el trabajo que tenía era suficiente preocupación. Claro que quería que el inglés se involucrara, por eso quería que Lovino le ayudara y cuando él llegara de Inglaterra viera lo que habían avanzado y dijera que le gustaba y qué no, para arreglarlo.

Sin embargo la culpa que le causaban los reclamos de Arthur lo hacían sentirse mal, un desconsiderado, mal prometido, mal hombre, mal todo… empezó a sollozar como un niño que busca redimirse, se lanzó a la espalda del inglés, abrazándolo de nuevo y ocultando su culpa en el cuello inglés

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento de que Lovino, un perfecto extraño, lleve el control del día más importante de mi vida? Algo que yo debería hacer, porque el que se va a casar a fin de cuentas ¡soy yo!

Dio un manotazo, logrando separar los brazos del americano para soltarse, avanzó algunos pasos por la habitación, aun dándole la espalda.

Ese niño mimado… ¿no podía entender que lo estaba ignorando y en su propia boda? Nada en lo que había visto de preparativos tenía algo que ver con que el americano se iba a casar con él. La boda iba a ser en un ferry, frente a la estatua de la libertad, en Estados Unidos, con comida italiano, con un pastel que no había visto pero que suponía como lo pedirían… no había nada que lo representara o que indicara su presencia o simplemente que mostrara el toque personal de Arthur Kirkland en esa boda. Nada.

El pobre chico de lentes se sentía fatal. Si hace un momento tenía culpa, ahora la vergüenza invadía su ser, creía que lo estaba haciendo bien, que no iba a pasar nada malo, solo quería que su novio estuviera tranquilo, relajado, quería tener tiempo para verlo feliz y disfrutando de su compañía. De todo lo que no quería hacer, hizo lo que menos quería: que Arthur estuviera molesto.

- Arthur, yo…

El inglés apretaba más sus brazos, negándose a contestar y conteniendo las ganas de gritarle de nuevo

- No era mi…

No se daba la vuelta, no hablaba, seguía igual…

- Arthur

… y eso exasperaba al americano

- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Además de culpa ahora sentía molestia, un poco de desesperación. Siendo hijo único y acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de la gente a su alrededor, no gustaba de ser ignorado o pasar desapercibido.

Incluso desde que conoció a Arthur, desde que lo trató y cuando se dio cuenta que era más que un excelente empleado - dándole razón a las palabras de su padre sobre las buenas decisiones que tomaba- desde aquel lejano tiempo donde tenía apenas 15 años, la persona que menos quería que le ignorara era ese inglés de ojos verdes. Si eso pasaba cuando eran simples desconocidos ¿por qué deberían de cambiar a hora que serían marido y hombre?

Alfred volvió a lanzarse a la espalda del inglés, rodeándole con un brazo y haciendo que girara su cuerpo con el otro, ahora ya estaban de frente aunque Arthur no lo veía a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¡Hazme caso! Sabes que no me gusta.

- ¿Tú hablas de ignorar?

- Es suficiente Arthur, lo siento mucho de verdad, no pensaba que te hiciera daño

- Es notorio que no piensas muy bien

- Oh por favor Arthur, me estoy disculpando, no creí que fuera tan grave… Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo yo solo quería que no te preocuparas, que pasaras tiempo conmigo y en el trabajo sin que los preparativos te asfixiaran, no es mi culpa que te enojes por eso, yo solo deseaba estar contigo y aun quiero y también quiero que estemos juntos siempre, no me voy a casar contigo para que creas que te voy a ignorar… por favor Arthur, lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras así, nunca quiero que te sientas así, es terrible. Créeme Arthur, no quiero arruinar el mejor día de tu vida.

Ese maldito mocoso… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lindo? Es verdad que Arthur estaba ofuscado, el hecho de que no había nada propio de él en esa boda… también era verdad que no consideró las causas por las que Alfred había decidido no hacerlo parte de los preparativos.

El discurso del americano lo conmovió y lo hizo molestarse consigo mismo por ser tan egoísta con aquel hombre que lo complacía en muchas cosas, vaya que ahora hasta se sentía mal por hacerle comer su brócoli sabiendo que no le gustaba. Era un ejemplo que minimizaba lo de la boda, pero el punto era el mismo.

Ahora él se sentía culpable y se sabía vulnerable estando de nuevo en brazos de Alfred, con sus ojos azules fijos en cada movimiento de su cuerpo y con esa voz de "_Lo siento mucho"_ con tono sincero y ansioso resonando en sus oídos y su cabeza. Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía, no iba a alejarse, pero trató de poner distancia con su brazo entre su cuerpo y el del americano

- El que lo sientas mucho no quita que en esa boda no haya nada que tenga que ver conmigo

- Ahora ya lo sé y lo podemos arreglar

- Suena demasiado fácil para ser verdad

- ¡Arthur!

Ese grito no fue de molestia, más bien parecía una súplica. Alfred puso una mano en el mentón del inglés para hacer que lo viera directo a los ojos.

- Arthur, no voy a volver a arruinarlo, suena fácil porque es fácil, hablaré con Lovino. Después de todo, se han puesto de acuerdo en muchas cosas… y me gusta verlos pelear, es divertido, con Antonio será más divertido porque ya tengo con quien burlarme

-… estúpido niño mimado. Eres tan…. Tan…

- ¿Asombroso, increíble, heroico?

- ¡Eres tan idiota!

- Siempre me dices así ¿algún día me dirás cosas más suaves?

Una leve risilla que quería decir _"tal vez"_ fue lo último que salió de la boca de Arthur antes de que fuera invadida por los labios de Alfred, un tacto al principio ligero que se fue intensificando a medida que el inglés se relajó, ese brazo entre ambos se mantuvo quieto pero el otro brazo no fue tan firme y termino por tomar la nuca del americano para acercarlo.

Ambos fueron lentos, seguros de lo que querían y disfrutando de la humedad tersa de sus labios.

Un beso, un lento y delicioso beso que no quería terminar. Alfred gustaba de llegar a ese punto de las charlas con el inglés. Arthur, por más que lo negara, disfrutaba completamente de la compañía y el toque intenso de Alfred. Nunca se imaginó que aquel muchacho hijo de papi, pretencioso y necesitado de atención llegaría a ser el hombre hijo de papi, pretencioso y necesitado de atención con el que iba a casarse.

Es verdad que al principio lo que menos quería era tener que relacionarse con el hijo adolescente del dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba medio tiempo. Ese chico de 15 años le parecía como cualquier otro pero con miles de millones de dólares encima. En ese tiempo pensaba que el pobre muchacho era así debido a la vida que tenía, poco tiempo tardó en darse cuenta que el adolescente se comportaba de ese modo simplemente porque esa era su personalidad.

Así pasó de la molestia que le causaba ese chico a la sorpresa y un poco de envida profesional, ya que ese quinceañero tarde o temprano sería su jefe sin que se esforzara, solo por su nacimiento. Derecho divino en pleno siglo XXI.

_¿Por qué tienes esas cejas tan grandes?_ recordó el inglés tan nítidamente como este beso que sentía nueve años después. Esa pregunta fue lo primero que Alfred le había dicho aquel día lluvioso, como todos, en que acudió a una entrevista en una de las tantas empresas Jones, sin experiencia, sin disponibilidad de horario por la escuela y con apenas 18 años.

No le respondió, no sabía quién era, pero los 4 guardaespaldas que le acompañaban le daban a entender que era un chico importante, quizá el hijo de un ejecutivo o accionista. Sin que eso le importara, se tragó las ganas de hacerle una señal no digna de un caballero inglés con la mano, pero su rostro se conformó con darle un gesto de enojo.

El chico notó ese gesto y se sintió mal por su imprudencia, dio un paso atrás y murmuró un _"lo siento"_ acompañado de una sonrisa tímida. Su reacción le pareció infantil a Arthur, tanto que él mismo le sonrió involuntariamente, incluso creía que se había reído.

Desapareció la timidez del americano, quien se acercó al inglés para verlo fijamente con sus ojos azules, Arthur no se inmutó, alejó su cara para tener espacio personal, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con ese chico viéndolo de cerca?

El inglés pudo notar en el rostro del menor marcas de acné, las ojeras sutiles bajo los lentes y unas tres o cuatro líneas muy delgadas que con algunos años se podían convertir en bigote. La idea de que ese muchacho delgado que apenas iba a pasar por el cambio de voz podría ser su superior en algún área le causó gracia, ahora no sonrió pero si soltó una risa política y prudentemente correcta.

Esa risa hizo que aquel muchacho también empezara a reírse mucho más ruidoso, le dio una palmada en el hombro y le dijo _Eres gracioso, me agradas_. Sin duda para Arthur esa era una de las primeras impresiones más extrañas que tuviera y nunca pensó que esas palabras tuvieran alguna repercusión en sus vidas: las hormonas, fue la única explicación que encontró para que le dijera eso.

Con los años ambos se dieron cuenta de algo: que ni Arthur era el alma de las fiestas y que a Alfred en verdad le agradaba ese chico de ojos verdes. Era el primer recuerdo que el inglés tenía de Alfred y lo atesoraba junto con otros 3 recuerdos especiales en su vida, ese recuerdo se veía lejano justamente en este punto en que ese adolescente le estaba besando 9 años después, sin esa promesa de bigote, con el mismo tipo de lentes y con un buen consumo de leche.

Teniendo la boca del americano a su merced, ese adolescente quedaba muy guardado en sus recuerdos y dejaba paso a ese hombre joven seguro de sus movimientos, seguro de sus sentimientos, seguro de sus acciones y seguro de querer estar con él.

Arthur terminó por dejarse llevar a regañadientes por lo que sus deseos querían. A fin de cuentas, el beso murió en ese par de labios ansiosos.

- Lo siento

- Dijiste que no lo ibas a arruinar de nuevo

Ahora fue Alfred quien abrazó a Arthur, solo eso, un abrazo demandándole cercanía. Así como estaba, le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo que Arthur se estremeciera.

- Lo arreglaré y me divertiré viéndolos pelear

- No lo dudo

- Es **tu** boda

- No es solo mía… es **nuestra**

Alfred soltó una de sus risas estridentes que casi dejan sordo al inglés. Cuando perdió gracia lo que sea que le haya hecho reír, se quedó en silencio, al parecer se perdió en acariciar la espalda de su prometido Desde que sintió que Arthur se había estremecido, buscaba que lo hiciera de nuevo.

- Estás loco

- ¿Otra vez me dices cosas duras?

- Es lo que te ganas por tu comportamiento

- Dime cosas dulces

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ahora no entiendes inglés?

- Idio…

- ¡Cosas dulces!

- ¿Y por qué debe…?

- ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?~

No consiguió un estremecimiento, pero si una cara de estupefacción

- Por favor~

Y ahora un sonrojo

- Alfred… no sé qué decirte

- Dime las cosas dulces que sientes cuando estás conmigo

- …

- Dime

-…

- Arthur

-…

Un sentimiento de decepción hizo que soltara a Arthur y se diera la vuelta para salir de la habitación a dar unas vueltas en su camioneta o ni sabía qué iba a hacer, lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí para controlarse y no gritarle a Arthur o no soltarse a llorar como un niño… quería estar solo para evitar sentirse tan poco amado por el inglés.

Arthur siempre le reclamaba por todo y Alfred siempre se disculpaba o trataba de arreglar las cosas, hacía un rato comió el brócoli, que no le gustaba, solo para que Arthur se sintiera orgulloso de él… ¿no podía el inglés hacer algo tan simple que le había pedido _por favor_ como hacen los hombres educados?

- I love you Alfred

El norteamericano se paró en seco, dándose la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en su cara

- I love you so much… my sweet boy

El inglés tenía la cara roja, se veía que temblaba levemente y hasta se podía pensar que le costaba mucho decir algo tan cursi y simple. Si bien él era partidario de que las acciones hablan más que las palabras y por ello decir cosas "dulces" estaba de más, también era un hombre consiente de las necesidades de su futuro esposo, no todas se las consentía, claro que no, pero el chico se había ganado esas palabras después de aquella discusión.

Arthur era un desgraciado cuando tenía que serlo y con quien tenía que serlo. Como hace un momento le dijo Alfred: en ese momento estaba con su novio, no con su abogado.

Vio venir de prisa esos ojos azules enmarcados por sus lentes rectangulares y humedecidos por lágrimas de felicidad, sintió un fuerte contacto en su pecho y después en su espalda pues el chico se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, no midió su fuerza y terminó tumbando al inglés, demostrando así toda la felicidad que le producía oír esas palabras de boca de su prometido.

Alfred movió la cabeza como si estuviera negando algo y murmurando miles de _Thanks_ muy rápido y sin espacios entre ellos.

- Gracias Arthur

- Cálmate, no es nada

- Para ti sí, eres tan seco y corto de palabras… a veces pensé que eras mudo

- Puedo serlo si sigues tirándome al piso

- No quiero que seas mudo… el acento inglés es muy sexy

- Idiota

- ¡Otra vez tus palabras duras! Ahora estoy tan feliz con lo que me dijiste que no me importa

- Bien por mí

- Y por mí

- Bájate, pesas

- Pero eres suave y me dices palabras dulces

- Entonces cancela la boda, moriré antes de casarme si no te bajas

- Tengo sueño

- Ahí está la cama de miles de dólares, úsala para dormir

- Eres más cómodo

- No puedo respirar

Empezó a moverse para bajar a ese niño rico de su pecho, era raro que solo sintiera peso muerto, Alfred no ponía ninguna objeción, logró bajarlo y notó que el niño rico estaba comenzando a dormirse, lo movió y removió para que despertara, no lo iba a dejar dormir en la alfombra al lado de la cama doble King-size que tenía la habitació resignó a esperar a que despertara solo, pero antes iría al baño.

Dio un paso y cayó de bruces preguntándose por qué su otra pierna no había obedecido sus órdenes. Cuando el dolor del golpe fue menor, dirigió su vista hasta su pierna y se dio cuenta que una blanca, perfecta y norteamericana mano sujetaba su tobillo. Dio un suspiro y quiso huir del agarre involuntario de su prometido. Trató en vano por 15 minutos hasta desesperar cuando tuvo la idea de acariciar su cabello, esa acción parecía un hechizo pues de inmediato el americano retiró su mano para ponerla cerca de su mejilla.

Arthur se alejó rápidamente, subió a la cama y desde ahí observó el plácido descanso de Alfred, se veía tranquilo pero no pensaba dejarlo en la alfombra, otra idea vino a su cabeza para hacerlo subir solo. Aclaró su garganta hasta obtener el tono más seductor e inocente que hubiera en su repertorio y a media voz, dijo:

- Alfred, ven a la cama _cariño_, quiero darte un masaje~

Ma-ga-zo

Más efectivo que el _abracadabra_ resultó aquel conjuro, el americano se levantó despacio como debe ser en un estadounidense hechizado por un inglés con la magia del amor(?) y subió a la cama recostándose muy cerca de Arthur.

Suspiró con satisfacción cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo rodeaban y es que no midió la fuerza de su hechizo y ahora el otro creía que abrazaba a un suave y cejudo muñeco de felpa para dormir. Después de todo, ni la magia era perfecta

- ¡Maldita sea! … aún quiero ir al baño

Si Alfred no hubiera estado tan ensoñado, habría sentido el estremecimiento que quería causarle al inglés… un gran y desesperado estremecimiento.

* * *

Fiestas de octubre(8) en Guadalajara(8) Ven con tu familia~~~~

Vale, que no.

Casi un mes, pero aquí está el capitulo... ya saben, septiembre, el grito, la cruda realidad, las tortas ahogadas, los mariscos podridos, Ronaldinho que le anotó un penal a las chivas en el omnilife... y un bloqueo de ideas por otras ideas para otro fic donde Rusia muere.

La locura se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, espero que disfruten el texto y ya saben, las incoherencias, horrores ortográficos y blablablabla de siempre.

A **susumi1234** le digo que sí, al fin se apareció el inglés y este capi es completamente UsUk. El orden de los factores no altera el producto, reza un axioma matemático, por ello me es indiferente quien sea el seme de quien, yo personalmente prefiero al español de seme en el SpUk y al inglés de seme en el UkUs, pero ese es gusto personal, para mí ambos son sukes, depende de que modo quieran disfrutar con sus parejas. Lo escribo SpUk simplemente porque suena mejor que UkEsp, nada más. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre me anima el recibir uno y más aun porque veo que eres la única que comenta. Mil gracias mujer, sinceramente.

También a ustedes, gente invisible que no deja comentario pero que sigue la historia, muchas gracias. Espero que les siga gustando como continúo el texto.

Disfruten, háganme saber sus inconformidades y mis incoherencias.

Hoy es el clásico tapatío, vamonos a apoyar al rebaño.

Ya estamos en octubre, mes de fiestas y las lunas más hermosas del año.

Cuídense, hasta la próxima entrega.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
